Shattered World
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Ten years ago a Nuclear War sent innocent civilians seeking shelter in underground containers designed to protect all life from a nuclear attack. But, when its safe to return to the surface these refugees find their world and lives have completely fallen apart in a post-apocalyptic world that is barely hanging on. How will these people survive?
1. Nashville Recovery Center

_A/N: I wasn ' t originally going to start a new story until after some of the others were done , but this one has been on my mind lately . While this will not be a crossover story , it has been inspired by the Fallout series , but will totally be a professional wrestling story . The only difference in this story from Fallout is that it will only take place ten years after a Nuclear War that left the world in a futuristic, post-apocalyptic era ._

 _Disclaimer : I do not any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story ._

 **Shattered World**

Chapter 1 : Nashville Recovery Center

 **10 Years After Nuclear War - Thoughts of Chase Stevens**

 _It ' s hard to imagine the way the world was ten years ago , if you looked at the way things were back then you would think we lived on a whole different planet . But , I guess that ' s what happens when you give everyone nukes and they blow the whole world to hell instead of talking out all of their problems like civilized people . War is the worst thing that ever happened to this planet and the more people fought the more they destroyed a once beautiful and peaceful planet , when the bombs originally dropped those of us not involved hid below the earth ' s surface like rats hoping the metal containers they had us in wouldn ' t be destroyed and us along with it . Then after ten years of hiding we were finally free to walk out of those places and what we saw was a sad sight , most of what was around us was barely recognizable as most of it had been wiped out immediately , the rest of it was barely hanging on . Radiation was in the air causing nuclear , radiated storms due to so much nuclear energy being in the atmosphere that when a storm does show up we all take shelter and those poor people who couldn ' t make it out of the way of the nuclear blast were either wiped out entirely or mutated into monsterous creatures , some were still like us as the radiation hadn ' t gotten to their brain and completely changed them . But , the others along with some of the plants and animals seemed to have evolved into mindless creatures who would kill anything without a second thought . And the worst thought of all came to us when we finally saw what was left of our homes , what of the friends we hadn ' t seen in ten years , were they still out there or was everyone we knew gone just like the beautiful world we once happily lived in before our own selfishness shattered our world ._

 **Nashville Recovery Center**

Originally the TNA Office Building , it had been converted into the Nashville Recovery Center after everyone had gotten over the first shock of seeing the city reduced to rubble now those that had been in the city at the time and had taken shelter underground was here as most of their homes had been taken out during the bombings . One of the primary reasons for the Recovery Center was for those in charge to send out able-bodied people to areas of the city to pick up supplies that had not been touched by radiation and to help survivors and those that had been in other containers underground find a place of safety to stay , the other reason was to deal with the monsters that were roaming around town and those who had resorted to violence and thievery during the current crisis .

" Have any of you seen Chase ? " Shane Douglas asked as one of the main ones running the Recovery Center he was often giving out orders to those who went out to deal with issues in the city and elsewhere to get supplies and deal with trouble .

" He was over near the window last I saw him . " One of the workers said .

Shane looked up at where the windows were noticing that Chase was indeed staring out the window at the city that still laid in ruins below them . The main reason that the TNA Office had been turned into the Nashville Recovery Center was due to this building being one of the few still in good shape .

" Chase , " Shane walked up to the man also looking out at the destroyed city .

" Still no word on Andy ? " Chase asked .

" None , Chase , we have no way of knowing if he was still in the city or if . . . " Shane started .

" He ' s not dead , Shane , I would know if he was dead . " Chase said frustrated , he was pissed and had been ever since they came back to the surface .

The old Chase was normally happy and joking around , but now he was frustrated as he saw his home destroyed and not knowing if those he cared about was still alive somewhere .

" Chase , we don ' t know for sure , it was ten years ago when . . . " Shane trying to get Chase to see reason .

" . . . the world went to hell . I know Shane , but don ' t think for one minute that I ' m giving up on Andy , not until I know for sure . And until then he ' s still alive , Shane , now what do you need ? " Chase asked .

" Jarrett and the office has found a possible clean water supply up in the northern part of Nashville , we were hoping you wouldn ' t mind going up there with the Crew to check on it ? " Shane asked .

" I will go , will Cassidy be joining us ? " Chase asked .

" No , Cassidy went to help out with a possible discovery of another underground container , but we need you on this with the water supply due to the zombies in the area . " Shane said looking back out at the city .

" I ' ll go , it ' s better than standing around here doing nothing . " Chase said .

" Then go down and get debriefed on the situation . " Shane said .

" Yeah , " Chase said going to conference room where the debriefing for missions usually took place .

The Crew was a group of individuals that those in charge of the Nashville Recovery Center put in place to deal with going out in what was left of the world to help with the recovery efforts , basically it was the fighters and supply gatherers . Chase was a big part of the Crew and it also included James Storm , Derrick King , Ron Horn , and Cassidy Riley , but since Cassidy was needed elsewhere it looked like Chase was just taking the other three out to deal with the water supply .

 **Conference Room**

Chase walked into the conference room to see Jeff Jarrett sitting with Storm , Derrick , and Ron ready to go out and see if the possible water supply was viable and radiation free , so , it could be used for those that were taking refuge in the Recovery Center without having to go out and find water that maybe unsafe to drink .

" I take it Shane told you what was going on ? " Jeff asked .

" Yes , he said something about you guys finding water for the people here . " Chase said .

" Possible water supply , but we need to make sure it ' s not radiated and clear of anyone or anything that may stop us from getting the water from there to here . " Jarrett said .

" How are we going to do that ? " Derrick asked .

" I need you to go there and deal with the threats then once you are done you are going to get three samples from the water supply one from the pump , another from the flow of the water , and a third from where the water is being collected that way we will know if all of it is radiated or just certain parts and can be rerouted to here so we can collect the clean water to give out to those who need it . " Jarrett explained the mission while giving them the test tubes to collect the samples in .

" We will get this done , " Storm said looking at the Crew .

" Make sure you take HAZMAT suits so you won ' t be exposed to radiation that could be in the water . " Jarrett warned them .

" Yeah , don ' t want to go crazy out there . " Ron agreed .

" We will get the HAZMAT suits , let ' s go team . " Chase said as they moved to the locker room to get their gear on .

James chose twin , colt revolvers making sure to add extra rounds for the revolver once the initial six shots had been fired , a rifle with extra ammo , and a machete just in case something go to close for a gun to be fired .

Ron took a crossbow with extra projectiles , a couple of knives and an axe , and a shotgun with extra rounds just in case he ran out of the original rounds .

Derrick took a handgun , automatic rifle with extra rounds , knives like Ron , a few fire starter pistols that had recently been invented to deal with the zombies , and a single round revolver just in case it was needed .

Chase being a little more cautious since coming out of the containers was using a long-ranged rifle with an added scope and extra ammo, a longsword on his back, a handgun with extra rounds , and a small knife in his pocket as added protection .

" Can I help you ? " The guy at the desk to armory and supply room asked .

" We need four HAZMAT suits to go my man . " Chase said .

" Sure , " The guy said .

" And a few more exploder projectiles for a crossbow . " Ron added .

" Coming right up , would you need a Geiger counter , too ? " The man asked .

" Yes , of course , we maybe going into radiated areas out there . " Storm agreed .

" Here , you are , " The man said as he gave them the HAZMAT suits and Geiger counter then handed Ron some more exploder projectiles for his crossbow .

" Alright , we ' re off guys , " Chase said .

" Good luck and stay safe out there . " The man said .

" We will , " Derrick called back .

" Here , you ' re driving . " Chase gave Storm the keys .

" Alright , " James said as he took the keys from Chase looking at the man that had been a friend of his for many years and knew the man had changed quite a bit while they were underground and what they had seen on the surface once it was safe to come out again really did it to upset Stevens .

They got into the Hummer that was waiting on them , one of the few vehicles able to navigate the area as most small vehicles couldn ' t manage the rough terrain and the ruin buildings . Storm took them through one of the back areas of the city where not too many people who still chose to pick up the pieces left behind on the streets congregated to find food , water , and shelter , much of what they found was poisoned by radiation or lack of refrigeration as the ground was also to damaged to grow anything that was healthy for them to eat . Eventually most people on the streets went mad or turned into zombies without much thought in their minds except to do harm to others as the only way to satisfy their gnawing hunger or rage .

" You are extremely quiet again today , what ' s going on Chase ? " Storm asked once they were on their way .

" Still no word on Andy . " Chase said .

" Chase , you do know that there is a possibility that he didn ' t make it to one of the underground containers in time man ? " James asked him hoping not to set his friend off as the least little thing seemed to agitate the man .

" I am going to tell you like I did the Franchise , I am not giving up on Andy until I know for sure that he is okay or not here anymore until then he is still alive , understand ? " Chase asked trying to hold back his temper .

" Why are you so stubborn about this ? " Storm asked .

" Because Andy is the only other family I have outside of Cassidy that may still be out there , Cowboy . " Chase said .

What Chase said was the truth , Storm ' s own family had gotten to the underground before the bombs fell , but Chase ' s family hadn ' t made it at all except for Cassidy .

" So , what about you have you heard anything on Harris or Roode ? " Chase asked .

" No , but considering that Cat was in Cincinnati and Roode doing whatever ten years ago for WWE , so , I ' m still banking on them being safe in the containers elsewhere . " Storm said .

" Which is the same hope I have for Andy . " Chase said .

" Why haven ' t we made contact with the other containers in other states , yet ? " Ron asked .

" Because Jarrett and Shane both wanted to wait until we were stable enough to do so . " Storm said .

" Stable ? " Derrick asked .

" Had enough food , water , and shelter for those who come to us for help . " Chase said .

The Crew finally made it to where the water supply was suppose to be at seeing zombies near the opening to the treatment plant that once kept it running clean , now the group was hoping that system was still working or that maybe the radiation hadn ' t gotten to the water supply even if the plant wasn ' t working at all .

" Guess we couldn ' t have asked for a get in and get out mission . " Ron said .

" No , but let ' s get out and get them , then deal with the issue . " Chase said as they exited the car pulling out a weapon to deal with the zombies .

It didn ' t take the zombies long to notice them and just like when they had ran into the first ones after coming to the surface from hiding over the last tens years the creatures attack . This time though the four were ready as they now had weapons to deal with the threat of the radiation created zombies .

" Why don ' t you things just give up ? " James asked taking his rifled and shooting the zombies before they got to close .

Not to far away from Storm , Ron was using his crossbow to shoot arrow like projectiles through the heads of each zombie he came to leaving it lying on the ground dead .

" You almost want to feel sorry for them until you realize that they have nothing left in them that resembles a human . " Derrick said using that automatic rifle to run down any monsters that were around him .

" Yeah , just as long as you remember not to give into that sorry feeling and not have our backs bro . " Chase said using his sword to get in close enough to remove the heads of each zombie which stopped them dead .

Once they were done with the zombies , they put the bodies into a pile and burn the carcasses as to not allow the radiation within the bodies to spill out onto the already damaged ground .

" Now that we are done with the zombies let ' s continue our mission . " Chase said .

They went into the water treatment plant , first making sure that zombies hadn ' t made it into the plant , then they collected the three samples they need while wearing the HAZMAT suits that would be tested later . Before they were getting ready to leave Storm noticed a light on in one of the upstairs , office rooms .

" Chase , " James said making Chase look at him and then up at the room noticing .

" Someone is here , " Chase said as they put the samples in a safe carrying case so they wouldn ' t break or be exposed to the radiation before walking upstairs to find out who was there with them .

Chase looked at Derrick as he pulled his single shot revolver out of his pocket ready if they needed a quick shot to deal with the problem .

" Don ' t shoot it off right away . " Chase said .

" Sure , " Derrick said as they went in looking around not seeing anyone at first until they heard a click like someone pulling the safety back on a gun .

" Don ' t move , " One of the voices sound like Shane Williams , the King of Knoxville .

" King , relax , it ' s Chase , let me take the HAZMAT suit helmet off before you shoot one of us . " Stevens said .

" Chase , " They heard another voice that sounded like Andy Douglas which made Chase sigh in relief .

" It ' s me , " Chase said pulling the helmet off revealing himself to the two .

" Who are they ? " Shane asked making Storm , Derrick , and Ron pull their own helmets off making the two relieved to see friendly faces .

" I thought I wouldn ' t see you again . " Andy hugged Chase .

" Same with you , brother . " Chase said excepting the brother embrace from Andy .

" Let ' s get you two out of here and to safety . " James said .

" Safety ? " Williams asked .

" The Recovery Center has been set up at the old TNA office we will take you there , come on guys . " Derrick said as they exited the building , Andy and King seeing the smoking carcasses of the dead zombies .

" That ' s the reason we took shelter in this building . " Andy said .

" Yeah , these poor souls had too much radiation in their brain and couldn ' t think straight , they are no longer humans , but now act like monsters without a way to control their actions so we have to deal with them the hard way . " Chase said putting a hand on one of his guns.

" Where is your family , Andy ? " Storm asked making the man look down depressed as they made it to the vehicle the Crew pulling the HAZMAT suits off putting them in the back of the car .

" You too , huh , " Chase said realizing what was going on due to him going through the same thing .

" You lost the kids ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

" Damn , " King said looking at the damage done to Nashville as they moved through the city back to the Recovery Center .

" It doesn ' t seem real . " Andy said .

" Yeah , we thought the same thing when we came out of the underground shelters . " James said .

" It ' s a shame , all I have of my old life now is you and Cassidy , everything else I cared about is gone . " Chase said .

" Where ' s Cassidy ? " Andy asked .

" Dealing with another issue , " Ron said

" Who is heading up the Recovery Center ? " King asked .

" Jeff Jarrett and Shane Douglas . " Chase said .

" At least they are friends . " Andy said .

" We ' re here guys , " James said driving through to the garage underneath the office building .

" Safety from the outside world , " Ron said .

" This is our home now and you guys can use it too if you want . " Derrick said .

" I ' ll stay , " Andy said .

" Me too , " King agree .

Chase looked at James relieved for the first time in months that he at least had both of his best friends safe after the bombings .


	2. Radiated Creatures

_A/N: As you can see this new story is different than the others I ' ve done in the past , it has more of a serious tone than some of the others , but still sticks to the theme of family and overcoming obstacles . So , without any further delay here is the second chapter to Shattered World ._

 _Disclaimer : I do not any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story ._

Chapter 2 : Radiated Creatures

 **Nashville Recovery Center - Decontamination Room**

The group finally came through the decontamination room at the recovery center to get rid of any type of raditation and other biological agents they could have picked up out in the barely hanging on world .

" Andy , " Shane Douglas came to them as they walked into the main part of the building .

" Franchise , " Andy said hugging the man happy to see more familiar faces .

" Andy , Williams , good to see both of you unharmed . " Jeff Jarrett said as he walked over to the group with one of the professor ' s who was working on the food and water issue for the Nashville Recovery Center .

" And glad to be around familiar faces . " Williams said .

" Did you get it ? " The Professor asked .

" Yes , doc , the water samples from water treatment plant , " Chase said handing them over in their protective carrying cases .

" Thank you , I will see to these right away . " The Professor said as he walked away .

" Alright lets get you guys something to eat and a place to sleep , " Shane said to Andy and King as they walked off .

" So , how was it at the treatment plant ? " Jeff asked the group .

" We had to deal with some of the zombies before we went into the plant itself . " Chase said .

" And the plant itself looks like it has been shutdown since the bombs went off or not long after . " Derrick added .

" That ' s where we found Andy and King taking refuge inside . " Storm said .

" Okay , we will let the professor check into the possible water supply while you guys go and rest up for when the next mission comes up . " Jarrett said .

" Yes sir , " Derrick and Ron said .

" Any word on how Cassidy ' s mission is going ? " Chase asked .

" Nothing yet , but he had to go further out than you guys did . . . " Jarrett said seeing the look on Chase ' s face .

" Chase , " James said .

" I will let you know when I hear any thing . " Jarrett said .

" Sure , " Chase said walking away .

" Storm . " Jarrett said .

" Yeah ? " James asked .

" You need to keep an eye on him , " Jarrett warned .

" Jarrett , you know as well as I do that Chase will have our backs . " Storm said .

" It ' s not our backs I ' m worried about , it ' s his sanity , Chase hasn ' t been himself since we came out from the underground containers and it ' s getting worse . " Jarrett said .

" I think all of us were a little change Jeff , but you also have to take into consideration that Chase just about lost everything in the bombings . He lost his career , his family , and he just about thought he had lost Andy , I don ' t know , but I think everyone needs to cut him some slack here . " Storm said .

" I get that he lost everything Storm , but we don ' t need to lose him because of it and him going off , look I ' m not saying he needs to stop helping the Crew or needs to just get over everything . All I ' m saying is he needs someone whose a little level-headed to have his back so he doesn ' t go overboard and loses something else in a bad way , Cowboy . " Jarrett said as James looked at the man realizing what Jeff meant .

" I will keep an eye on him , but don ' t you dare count him out , " Storm said as he walked off .

" Never , in fact I count on all of you a lot more than ever now . " Jarrett thought to himself as he looked at the screen in front of him that showed some of the destroyed areas of Nashville .

 **Nashville Recovery Center - Cafeteria**

The Crew walked into the cafeteria to get a bite to eat before they get called back out into the destroyed city to deal with some other problem the bombings caused .

" Hey , how are you guys settling in ? " Chase asked as he sat next to Andy and Shane Williams.

" As well as can be expected . " Williams said .

" All of this is still pretty new to us . " Andy said .

" How long have you two been on the surface ? " Chase asked as the rest of the Crew joined them Storm looking at Chase for a moment and then Andy satisfied to know another of his old friends had been found .

" For about a month , " Andy said .

" Where did you guys come out from ? " Derrick asked .

" A container on the Tennessee , Kentucky boarder , they let us out after hearing a military feed give the all clear . " Williams sighed .

" We thought it was best to stick together since there ' s safety in numbers . " Andy shook his head .

" What ? " Ron asked .

" Everything since then seemed like a nightmare , " Andy said .

" So , what have you guys been doing since you came out ? I take you were in the container here in Nashville ? " Williams asked .

" One of them , there ' s another on the northeast end that Cassidy is looking into now . We are waiting on word for him to see if we need to help out . " Chase said .

" Is that what you guys have been doing ? Helping out with the clean up effort ? " Andy asked .

" That ' s part of it , we also help to seek out supplies like food and water that ' s not radiated , we help out with containers to make sure people that maybe trapped under rubble from the bombings , and we deal with the creatures that have come about because of radiation like the zombies . " Storm explained .

" Andy ? " Williams asked looking at Andy .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" What other creatures have you seen outside of the zombies ? " Andy asked .

" Derrick , go and get the creature guide that the Professor has been working on . " Chase said .

" Sure , " Derrick said going to get the guide .

" What did the creature look like ? " Ron asked .

" Massive creature , it stood on hind legs like a human or a bear , giant frame , giant hands with claws , massive head , hairless , ears like a dog or bat, big eyes , and a big muzzle with sharp fangs . " Andy explained .

" Enormous strength and demon speed , " Williams added .

" Yeah , if we hadn ' t squeezed into a small space it would have got both of us . " Andy said as Derrick came back with the creature guide .

" Here , " Chase said letting the two flip through it until Williams came to the page looking at Andy .

" This thing , " Andy said pointing to it .

" Deathstalkers , we ' ve seen two of them in the city so far , the first one we didn ' t know how to deal with it and the poor guy that was with us went down hard . But , we ' ve since learned that few well placed bullets takes the thing out especially if you know where to aim the gun . " Derrick said .

" Huh ? " Andy and Williams both asked .

" Headshots , you shoot the thing in the head it will go down . " Storm said .

" Oh , well , we didn ' t exactly have a gun coming out from the container , in fact , we picked the guns up once we got into the city . " Andy said .

" Still , the fact that there ' s more deathstalkers out there makes me worried for Cassidy being out in the field by himself . " Chase thought outloud .

" Are you two willing to join the Crew ? " Derrick asked .

" The Crew ? " Andy and Williams asked .

" That ' s what the workers and people here calls us , the Crew , " Storm said .

" So , you ' re asking us to join the relief effort ? " Williams asked .

" Precisely , " Ron asked .

" What all does this intel ? " Andy asked .

Chase and Storm began explaining the reason for the Crew , why it was set up , and the duties involved , which included helping to clean up the rubble from the bombing , going out to get supplies , dealing with the radiated monsters , stopping bandits , and rescuing those still trapped in the underground containers .

" I ' m in , if it means helping people and at least making something good come from the disaster out there , " Andy pointed at the window .

" It ' s not like we can go back to our old lives at the moment anyways , plus doing something about the situation we ' re in is better than sitting around complaining about the issues we can ' t control . " Williams agreed .

" Alright , once Cassidy gets back we can talk about having two teams to go out and deal with issues instead of just one . " Storm said looking at Chase to see if he was down with the idea .

" Sounds good to me , " Chase agreed with having more help knowing that two teams could get things done a lot faster than just the one team and safe than sending someone out alone to deal with issues .

 **Northeast End of Nashville at a Recently Discovered Container**

" Damn , this looks worse than I thought , " Cassidy said once he saw the rubble on top of the underground container worried that the people inside had been crushed , but he didn ' t have much time to think as he saw zombies and radhounds heading towards .

The amount of zombies and radhounds was more than he alone could deal with and he would need help getting into the container itself as he didn ' t have the necessary equipment to handle cutting through concrete slabs and metal frames of down buildings .

" Hopefully that radio tower will come through for me , " Cassidy said as he called back to the Recovery Center .

 **Nashville Recovery Center**

" Guys , " Shane Douglas came running into the cafeteria area of the recovery area .

" What is Shane ? " Chase realizing something was up with the way he was in a panic .

" Cassidy calls for aid , we need you guys in the situation room ready to go . " Shane said .

" Right , team let ' s go , " Storm said as Ron and Derrick followed him out .

" So , are you two going out to help us ? " Chase asked Andy and Williams .

" Yeah , " Andy and Williams followed Chase to the situations room .

" Andy and Williams are not going . . . " Jarrett started when he saw them , but got a look from all of them that said shut up and tell them what ' s going on .

" Forget it Jeff , we ' re helping our brothers rather you like it or not , besides I have a medical degree that says I ' m qualified to help people and wrestling training that says I ' m more than capable of kick someone ' s ass if need be . " Andy said .

" That ' s a Natural for you and I ' m still the King of Knoxville , so , what ' s the problem ? " Williams asked .

" Alright fine , Cassidy just called and said there ' s heavy debris from the bombs that ' s blocking him from getting into the container at the northeast end of Nashville from concrete and metal frames that collapsed from building . " Jarrett said .

" Okay , so , we need charges to blow the debris , night vision or some sort of light to see in the container itself , and anything else ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , something to deal with them . " Jarrett showing the group a video feed of zombies and radhounds attacking a car .

" I take it Cassidy , took the Range Rover ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , " Jarrett said .

" Let ' s go guys , " Storm said as the Crew now joined by Andy Douglas and Shane Williams left to help Cassidy .

" Northeast Nashville , EY lived in northeast Nashville . " Andy said as James and Chase looked at him .

" You ' re right and unless he was on the road like Bobby , AJ , and Samoa Joe were with WWE when the bombs , he may have used that container to take shelter in . " Storm said .

" Then let ' s get out there and see if we can ' t help Cassidy and anyone who maybe trapped inside of the underground container . " Chase said as they got what they needed and headed back out into the destroyed city of Nashville , Tennessee .


	3. David and Mikey

_Disclaimer : I do not any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story ._

Chapter 3 : David and Mikey

 **Northeast End of Nashville**

Cassidy was still trapped in the Range Rover covered by zombies and radhounds trying to get in the vehicle to the man trapped inside when two more vehicles came tearing into the area. One of them , a truck with a machine gun mounted on the back , shot the zombies and radhounds that were surrounding the vehicle Cassidy was in .

" You had to go and get yourself in trouble again ? " Cassidy heard Chase say on the radio .

" Hey , this is not my fault , these things ambushed me . " Cassidy said .

" Sit tight , brother , we ' ll get you out of there . " Storm said .

" Where else am I going , Cowboy ? " Cassidy asked .

" Complain , complain , " Ron said as they cleared the last of the creatures from the vehicle allowing Cassidy to get out .

" Jeez , it gets cramped in there after awhile . " Cassidy said once he was out .

" Yeah , and I ' m gonna have to put the Range Rover through the body shop again , " Storm said looking at the damage to the vehicle .

" Hey , is no one happy that I made it out ? " Cassidy asked .

" I am , " Andy said making Cassidy look at him and then Shane for a moment .

" Andy , Shane , where have you two been ? " Cassidy asked hugging both of them .

" In another container up north , " Andy said .

" Well , welcome to hell , maybe Chase will chill out now . " Cassidy said getting a look from Chase that said shut up .

" Where is the container you are trying to get into ? " Derrick asked .

" Over there , built into the side of a building . " Cassidy making them turn to see the container .

" Looks like an old bank vault that was converted into a container . " Shane said .

" That much concrete and steel is perfect for protecting people against a nuclear strike . " Andy said .

" Hmm , move the Rover out of the way and back the truck up to the wall , I think we need the blowtorch to melt the metal beams before we blow the concrete wall with a charge . " Storm said .

" Sounds like a plan , " Chase said as they move vehicles around until the truck was where Storm needed it as he got the blowtorch out of the truck .

James used the blowtorch to melt the metal beams then tied one end of chain cables to the truck and the other end to the metal beams .

" Chase , " James said .

" You guys may want to get out of the way . " Chase said as he put his foot on the accelerator of the truck using the strength to pull the frame from the collapsed building .

" Chase and his heavy foot , " Ron said .

" Whatever gets the job done , " Derrick said .

" Set the charges and back away , " Chase said as he got out of the truck unhooking the steel chains from the metal frame .

Once the charges were set everyone backed away to a safe distance before blowing a hole in the concrete around the container .

" Let ' s open it , " Storm said as they cracked open the door to the container noticing how dark it was inside .

" Looks like the power went out awhile ago , " Ron said as Chase grabbed the Geiger counter from his pocket not getting any readings .

" Radiation free . " Chase said .

" Let ' s see if anyone is alive in here , " Cassidy said as they grabbed weapons and flashlights to go in .

" Looks deserted . " Derrick said just as they heard someone or something bump down one of the halls .

" Did you hear that ? " Storm asked .

" We ' re not alone in here , " Andy said .

Chase looked at the hall walking down it opening doors until he found one with a couple of bodies in it .

" Radiation wouldn ' t make the dead rise would it ? " Chase asked as they came to the door looking in .

" No , " Andy said .

" What happen to these people ? " Shane asked just as they heard another bump from the door behind them .

Cassidy turned around looking at the door looking at the guys as he opened it revealing what looked to be a supply closet .

" Surely the bump came from in here ? " Cassidy asked .

" It did , " Storm said .

Chase walked into the supply closet looking around until he saw a hide away spot in the back going closer to the spot , only to have a kid jump on his back from somewhere else .

" Leave my brother alone , " The kid said as the guys came into the room .

" Hey kid , get off , " Chase said as he put his hand on the kid trying to pull him off .

" Mikey run , " The kid said to his brother before biting Chase on the arm .

" Ow , " Chase cried out as the other kid ran for it , getting stopped by Storm who got a gun cocked in his face .

" Leave them alone , " A voice said that Chase recognized as Chris Michaels .

" Chris wait , don ' t shoot , " Chase said holding his arm where the kid bit him .

" Chase , " Chris lowered the gun .

" You know this guy even though he was after my brother . " The kid that bit Chase said looking at Chris confused .

" David , I ' m sure these guys wouldn ' t hurt your brother . " Another voice said that sounded like Eric Young .

" EY , " Andy said .

" Then tell him to put my brother down . " David said glaring at Storm .

" Sorry for scaring you kids , but we were trying to help the people that were trapped in this container . " Derrick said as the Cowboy put down Mikey only to have him run and hide behind David .

" It ' s okay , " David said to his brother .

" Didn ' t you guys hear the all clear ? " Ron asked .

" No , unfortunately we have had any contact with the outside world since the bombs fell . " Chris said .

" And what about these other people we ' ve found dead ? " Storm asked .

" Food ran out and the people started to riot due to panic , " Eric said .

" They created a war in here with the officials over the container , we and those two kids are the only ones to make it out alive . " Chris said .

" We have a safe place to take you guys back to , but I warn you what you will see when you walk out of this container will be terrible . " Chase said looking at the bite mark on his arm .

" I ' m ready to get out of here , " Eric said .

" Me too , " Chris said looking at the kids .

" Mikey , has never seen outside , " David said .

" It will be okay , " Eric said patting the older kid on the head .

" Let ' s get out of here , " Chris said picking Mikey up as they left the container getting into the vehicles heading back to the Recovery Center .

" We thought when the building fell on top of the container that it was another bomb dropping right on top of us . " Eric explained to Andy when they were moving through the city back to safety .

" Have you guys seen anyone else ? " Chris asked .

" Jeff Jarrett and Shane Douglas are heading up the Recovery Center at the old TNA office . " Cassidy said as Chase looked at his arm .

" You okay , Chase ? " Ron asked .

" Yeah , I ' ll be okay , " Chase said as they rode into the garage at the Nashville Recovery Center .

The guys once again had to go through the decontamination room once they were inside the building and the doctor took a look at Chris , Eric , and the kids from the container before letting them leave to get food , water , and a place to settle in .

" Hey doc , do you have a minute ? " Chase asked once everyone left .

" Yeah , " The doctor said .

Chase showed him the bite mark from David .

" Where did you get this ? " The doctor asked curiously .

" David , did it when I got to close to his brother . " Chase said .

" Well , he ' s not radiated , but let me still sterilize it to keep infection from showing up . " The doctor said tending to Chase ' s arm .

" Thanks doc , " Chase said after the doctor had bandaged up his arm .

" Can ' t have our relief team falling apart on us . " The doctor said .

" Along with everything else , huh , " Chase said .

" Things will get better in time , Chase , " The doctor said .

" If you say so , thanks , doctor , " Chase said walking out of the infirmary .

 **Nashville Recovery Center - Cafeteria**

Chase walked into the cafeteria still looking at his arm even though it was bandaged and dealt with , he wondered if anything was gonna go right for him again as little arms wrapped around his leg .

" Chase , " Anna and Jack said as they hugged his leg .

" Hey kids , " Chase asked these were Storm ' s kids and they always seemed to bring him back to focus when he was feeling bad as if their innocent little smiles melted the bad in the world that made his heart feel heavy like stone .

" Are you guys going out again ? " Anna asked .

" No , I think we ' re done for the day . " Chase said .

" Good , Jarrett and the professor said there ' s a radiation storm coming and mama is getting onto daddy about being out there in it . " Jack said .

" You ' ll go crazy , " Anna put her hands on her hip mimicking her mother .

" She ' s telling the truth and the last thing we need is a crazy Cowboy on the loose out there . " Chase pointing to the wall as they moved to one of the tables .

" Anna , Jack , where did you two . . . ? Oh , I should have known they would find , you , Chase ? " Harley , Storm ' s better half and the children ' s mother said .

" Yeah , they tackled me when I came into the cafeteria . " Chase said .

" Good , because I done told James and now I ' m telling you , the Crew is not going out tonight with the radiation storm coming , understood ? " Harley getting onto Chase .

" Harley , I wouldn ' t take them out there even if a radiation storm wasn ' t coming due to the fact that monsters and bad people come out at night around here . " Chase said .

" Good , " Harley walked off .

" See , you get yelled at , too . " Anna said .

" I see that , " Chase said .

" Whose getting yelled ? " Ron asked .

" Chase , " Anna and Jack said .

" Harley , " Chase whispered to Ron .

" Again ? " Ron asked .

" It ' s one of those days I guess . " Chase said as Jarrett walked by .

" Radiation storm is coming , " Jarrett said .

" Meaning we get everyone inside , take Derrick and let our lookouts know , Ron . " Chase said .

" Sure , " Ron said going to find Derrick .

" Aw , we have to stay inside , " Jack complained .

" Yeah , buddy , " Chase said .

" Anna , Jack , come eat dinner , " Harley said .

" Yes , ma ' am , " Anna and Jack ran to their mother .

" She ' s still yelling , " Cassidy said .

" Sshh , " Chase putting his finger up telling Cassidy to be quiet .

" Cassidy , can I see you for a moment ? " Jarrett asked .

" About what ? " Cassidy asked .

" About the damage to the Range Rover . " Jarrett said .

" Charge the zombies and radhounds , " Cassidy said .

" Now , " Jarrett said .

" Yes sir , " Cassidy followed Jarrett .

Chase chuckled before walking away to the living quarters that had been set up in the Recovery Center .


	4. Radiation Storm

_A/N : This chapter is going to be a little darker , so , if you not into stuff like this , don ' t ready it ._

 _Disclaimer : I do not any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story ._

Chapter 4 : Radiation Storm

 **Not Long After Coming Out of the Nashville Container**

 _Once the all clear came through from the nuclear bombing , the official over the Nashville Container opened the door protecting them to the world outside and for the first time in ten years the people that had taken shelter could walk free on the surface ._

 _" What ? " Chase asked looking at a destroyed city that had once been Nashville , it wasn ' t the city he had left behind when the door closed to the container ten years ago ._

 _No , Nashville , and much of the world was a barren wasteland with very few buildings still standing and those that were up was in terrible shape , debris was everywhere and the only thought that crossed the Natural ' s mind was if his kids were out there somewhere . He immediately left out for his home wondering how he would get there as he heard Jarrett and Storm telling him to stay close by without knowing what was happening . But , all he could think about was his family , his children , they had not been in the container when the bombs dropped and the state of everything made him worry even more ._

 _" Please be there , " Chase said as he found an okay looking car close to the road , it took him a minute to hotwire the car , driving it to his house dodging down buildings and other cars that looked like nothing but scrap metal and fiberglass ._

 _When he had finally arrived home , he noticed that the part of the roof had fell in , more than likely from the bomb itself or the shockwaves that came from the bomb . He got out of the car exploring the area looking for any signs of his children hoping it wasn ' t too late ._

 _" Daniel , Andrew , Sadie , " Chase called into the house hoping they would come running to him like they use to before the world was blown to hell ._

 _" Come on , guys , it ' s safe now . " Chase called to them as he entered the house ._

 _Chase searched the house looking for his kids , hoping that the bomb hadn ' t completely wiped them out like the buildings he saw in the city ._

 _" Dad , " He heard a raspy voice say making him move towards the master bedroom to see his oldest kid , Daniel on the floor ._

 _" Daniel ? " Chase said , his son looked bad , skin deformed and hair missing in places like a skeleton with skin draped over it , his breathing was also horrible as well ._

 _" It is you , " Daniel said coughing to clear what was left of his lungs ._

 _" What happened to you ? " Chase asked sitting next to him on the floor ._

 _" The same thing that happened to everyone else who didn ' t make it to the containers , radiation sickness , " Daniel said ._

 _" Radiation sickness ? " Chase asked him ._

 _" In some it took them right away , others like me it effects slowly , and they ' re some out there who look like me , but has adapted well and still live . Some of the one ' s who are healthy either just look like me and are driven away by normal people or the one ' s like me become monsters , zombies . Something about the nuclear radiation getting to the brain and driving them crazy , as for me , it doesn ' t affect the brain , but other areas inside of my body . " Daniel explained before coughing up what looked to be blood ._

 _" We need to get you to a doctor , " Chase got up to try and help him , but Daniel stopped him ._

 _" A doctor , can ' t help me , now , " Daniel said looking at his dad seeing the questions in his eyes as well as the hurt at seeing his kid in bad shape ._

 _" Where are you siblings ? " Chase asked ._

 _" Out there , " Daniel said pointing at the hole in the wall where two graves was at making Chase look at Daniel and then the graves again ._

 _" What ? " Chase asked feeling his heart breaking ._

 _" Sadie , died when the bombs themselves hit , Andrew and I tried to hold on and we had to eat something , that ' s when he started getting sick like me . We tried going to one of the military doctors that was around trying to deal with the aftermath of the bombs hoping they could help us , but radiation sickness was everywhere and there wasn ' t anything a doctor could do about it . So , we came back here , made the most of it , we found out that the radiation was in the food , the water , the ground , and the air , every now and then a radiation storm comes and everyone takes shelter where they can . At first it was kind of pretty and then we realized that ' s what was making us sick and it became misery , Andrew died three years ago from the sickness , about the same time I got it . It affects people differently , I thought I would be gone before I saw you again , but at least I can give you the warning about the radiation and the monsters out there . " Daniel said ._

 _" Monsters like these zombies ? " Chase asked ._

 _" Yeah , a lot like us , these monsters were once animals , bugs , fish , and even plants , but they mutated into strange things when the radiation touched them . Radhounds use to be dogs are now vicious animals that will attack on sight like the zombies , two-headed animals , giant bugs , and even bigger monsters are said to be out there and watch out for carnivorous and poisonous plants . " Daniel said feeling worn out ._

 _" Daniel ? " Chase asked ._

 _" I don ' t have that much time left , check under the bed . " Daniel said ._

 _Chase pulled the box out from under the bed noticing the gun inside and a magazine in it looking at Daniel ._

 _" It ' s the only way to deal with the creeps out there , the monsters and zombies , are nothing compared to the men who have resorted to crime to get by , you will need the protection . " Daniel said before coughing again ._

 _" Thanks , " Chase said ._

 _" Dad , I need a favor , " Daniel said ._

 _" Sure , what is it ? I ' ll help you in anyway I can , son ? " Chase asked ._

 _" Put , one of those , bullets in me , " Daniel said making Chase look at him shocked at what his son asked him to do ._

 _" Daniel , I can ' t do that , " Chase looked at Daniel with tears in his eyes ._

 _" Please dad , I can ' t stand anymore , my lungs are just about gone , my heart isn ' t far off , and the pain is horrible , please just put me out of my misery . I don ' t want to hurt anymore , I don ' t want to live in this hell , and I ' m too tired to go on , dad . " Daniel said his voice getting weaker ._

 _" Daniel , I - I , how can I shoot my own son ? " Chase asked trying his best not to cry , but the tears were escaping him ._

 _" Come here , come closer please , " Daniel said putting a hand in his pocket pulling a piece of paper out ._

 _" Yeah , " Chase said coming closer kneeling next to Daniel ._

 _" Take it , Sadie , would want you , to have it , then put me at rest , dad , pull the plug , I ' m ready to move on . " Daniel said as Chase took the paper from him before hugging Daniel ._

 _" I - I , " Chase started ._

 _" You said anything , " Daniel said making Chase sigh as he stood up and backed away ._

 _" Daniel , I ' m sorry for everything that ' s happened to you since the bombs fell , you burying your siblings when it should have been me , waiting all of this time in pain , and I really , really don ' t want to do this . But , since there isn ' t any other way to help you , I guess . " Chase said loading the gun in his hand hoping for a miracle , but in the messed up world he knew he wouldn ' t find any ._

 _" Dad , I love you , " Daniel said ._

 _" I - I love you , too , son . " Chase said putting the gun at Daniel ._

 _" Thank you , " Daniel whispered before his dad with tears in his eyes . . ._

 _ **BANG!**_

 **Present Day**

Chase woke up with a start and tears in his eyes again as the gun in his head went off when he put his oldest son , Daniel to sleep . Before hearing a bang in the present day looking around at the smoke outside his window as the radiation storm raged on , green lightening striking causing the radiation detectors outside to go off at every flash of light .

" Chase , " Storm came to the door .

" What happened ? " Chase got out of bed pulling a shirt on .

" One of the generators blew , " Storm said as they left to go to the situation room .

" Storm said a generator went out ? " Chase asked as they walked into the situation room .

" Yes , the one on the far end of the yard , attached to the radio tower , we will be out long range if we don ' t get a new generator . " Jarrett said .

" We ' ll go out as soon as the storm passes at first light and get more supplies while we ' re out , Jeff . " Chase said .

" Sounds like a plan , " Jarrett said .

" Sounds like another long day , hmm , have we asked Eric and Chris about being apart of the Crew ? " Storm asked .

" Not yet , but we will in the morning , " Chase said .

" Chase , they should be brought up to date on what ' s going on , just like Andy and Shane William should have been . " Jarrett said .

" Under whose authority , Jeff ? " Chase asked his mood changing from frustrated to pissed off .

" Chase , " Storm said .

" No , Cowboy , I want to know when it became everybody elses place to say yes or no to what goes on around here and when we started saying yes or no to who goes out there to deal with the relief effort . " Chase said .

" Chase , we are trying to minimize the exposer to radiation and bringing it back to the people here taking refuge . " Jarrett said his own temper rising .

" By risking the peoples lives that go out there and deal with getting things done ? Cassidy could have been killed today and it ' s because he didn ' t have back up . " Chase said .

" Neither did you when you went off by yourself after the all clear , Chase , " Jeff said .

" Don ' t you dare , " Chase went to jump on Jarrett only to have Storm and Shane Douglas pull him away .

" Enough , Chase , " Storm started .

" Get a grip and grow up , kid , " Douglas started .

" None of you get it and none of you will ever get it , " Chase growled before leaving the room .

" Storm , " Jeff started .

" Shut up , if anything he ' s right , Cassidy was out numbered today and you should have waited until all of us were ready to go . And you saying no to us adding more people to help out with the Crew is wrong as we need more people to deal with going out there with them creatures . And don ' t get me started on you bringing up the issue around him going home and finding what he did , I told you earlier that I wouldn ' t count Chase out and for you to cut him some slack and I meant it , " James said also leaving the room to find Chase .

" They need to settle down , " Jeff said .

" Jeff , let them do what they think is necessary , " Douglas said .

" Shane , those kids . . . " Jarrett said .

" They ' re not kids anymore Jarrett , they ' re grown adults who are living in hell right now stripped of their real purpose and some of them without their family and friends , so , let them be . The Crew wasn ' t founded on a dictatorship , it was founded on their need to belong to something and help out with the disaster that they are having to go through . " Douglas said .

 **Cafeteria Bar**

Chase was at the bar drinking a deperately needed beer when Storm sat next to him looking at the man and then the bartender .

" How about a beer , sir ? " James asked the bartender .

" Coming right up , " The bartender said putting a cold beer infront of Storm .

" Thanks , " Storm said drinking on it as the bartender walked down to the other ended of the bar .

Chase looked at Storm wondering what the Cowboy was gonna to say to him about what happened in the situation room .

" Do you want to talk about ? " James asked .

" No , " Chase said .

" What ' s wrong with you , lately ? " Storm asked .

" Me ? I don ' t know , Storm ? Our entire lives got turned upside down and I ' m the only one who doesn ' t have a right to be angry around here ? " Chase asked .

" It ' s not the anger or the issues out there that has me worried , bro ? It ' s you , it ' s the way you are handling everything ? You seemed to have this dark cloud over you and you won ' t allow anyone in to help , at first I thought that Andy being back would help , but something still seems to be bugging you , brother . So , come on , it ' s time to start talking , Chase . " James said .

" I ' m sorry Storm , but they ' re somethings that I need to keep to myself . " Chase said finishing the beer before going back to the living quarters .

" Chase , " James said shaking his head .

Chase went back to the room he normally used pulling out the picture Sadie drew for him before the bombs fell , looking at the stick figures of his family , of him and his kids pulling out the photograph that he had of his kids looking at it as well .

" I miss you guys , " Chase said as a knock came at the door making him look up to see Andy standing there .

" You can ' t sleep either ? " Andy asked .

" No , " Chase said .

They stayed up talking late into the night like old times when they would be on the road for months on end wrestling before the bombs fell , before Andy retired , and before everything else that happened to them . Andy knew better than to poke at Chase ' s head and knew to wait until his partner was ready to talk , and Chase knew the same about Andy , it ' s what made them close and like brothers and it ' s how they got along so well for so many years . Talking to Andy probably helped Chase more than talking to anyone else and Andy was more than patient to hear about what happened to Chase since they last saw each other , the Naturals were two of kind and that was the way they liked everything to be for them .


	5. Classroom

_Disclaimer : I do not any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story ._

Chapter 5 : Classroom

 **Next Morning**

" So , you are keeping Ron , Cassidy , and EY here with you while I take the others to look for a generator and other supplies ? " Chase asked Storm the next morning before heading out .

" Yes , Cassidy is on restriction after letting the Rover get damaged , I need Ron here to help me with the generator , and EY and Chris said something about one of them staying her since Mikey is still a little freaked out , plus EY can help us with the generator . " Storm said .

" Fine , I will take the others , " Chase said as Anna and Jack came over hugging him .

" You two can ' t go out this morning with Chase , he ' s got work to do . " Storm said to his kids .

" Yes sir , but mama was wondering if Chase could find stuff for classroom out there ? " Anna asked .

" Classroom ? " Derrick asked .

" Yes , mama said since they ' re more kids here , we need school or something like that ? " Jack said shrugging .

Chase looked at Storm curiously wondering what Harley was trying to do here .

" Look , I don ' t tend to argue with her ? " James shrugged .

" Neither would I , " Cassidy said .

" I ' ll see what I can do out there , but I can ' t promise anything , " Chase said as Harley came over .

" What kind of school stuff are you looking for ? " Andy asked .

" Anything that would keep the younger kids interested and help the older kids learn something that may help them better the damaged world out there . " Harley said .

" So , books ? " Andy asked .

" Old maps , things to help them learn to count and spell , just basic educational tools for now , we ' ll get to other stuff later as the kids learn . " Harley said .

" It ' s not a bad idea , " Chris said .

" Chris ? " Chase asked .

" Mikey was very little when he came into the containers and he wasn ' t taught to speak , so , he doesn ' t . " Eric explained .

" Alright , we ' ll see what we can do , now let ' s get to it before another radiation storm starts up . " Chase said .

" Good luck , guys , " Storm said as Chase took his team out into the damaged city .

" Alright kids , go back into the living quarters , so , daddy can work , " Harley said to the kids .

" Yes ma ' am , " Anna and Jack went back to the living quarter .

" I need you three to come help me with the generator . " Storm said to Ron , Eric , and Cassidy .

" Okay , " Ron and Cassidy said as David came to the door looking for Eric or Chris .

" David keep an eye on Mikey while I help them with the generator , okay ? " Eric rubbed the kid ' s head .

" Okay , " David said going to find Mikey .

 **Nashville**

Chase was driving through the city with Andy , Derrick , Chris , and Shane Williams in the car looking for a new generator and other supplies .

" Where would we find one ? " Andy asked .

" The first ones ' was found at car garages and old military bases . " Derrick explained .

" What about a hardware store ? " Chris pointing it out .

" It ' s worth a shot . " Chase stopping the vehicle at the side of the store .

Once they were out of the vehicle they covered it to keep people from noticing that they were there .

" Alright , watch your backs as we go in , guys . " Chase advised them .

" Right , " Shane said .

They walked into the hardware store to hear something growl at them making all of them jump and look around expecting a fight when they see what looked to be a Venus flytrap that the radiation had turned into an angry plant .

" The plants are angry , " Shane said as Geiger counter went off a little bit .

" Huh ? This thing has some rads in it , " Derrick said as Chase shot the thing dead .

" Put it out of its misery , " Chase said as a dog started whining in the back .

" He doesn ' t have radiation and he hasn ' t changed either . " Andy said .

" Let ' s find the generator and figure out what we are going to do with the dog . " Chase said .

The group walked around the hardware store happy that it was empty and that the plants were the only harmful things in the store .

" I wonder if seeds are radiated ? " Shane asked looking at packets of seeds on a shelf .

" Don ' t know , but the ground and soil is , " Chase explained .

" So , how are you guys getting enough food for the people ? " Andy asked .

" Like this , going out and getting supplies . " Chase said .

" The professor could always test them , but we have to be careful with taking stuff into the Recovery Center with the people there just in case of radiation . " Derrick explained .

" Right , " Shane said .

" Take a couple and we ' ll see if they can be used and then come back for the rest later . " Chase said .

" Okay , " Shane pulling some of them from the shelf .

" Chase , generators , " Chris said pointing them out .

" Alright take those as well , " Chase said pleased when they found a really big generator that should be able to go in the place of the one that blew back at the Recovery Center and a few small ones for other purposes .

Andy was looking at something else that may help Harley ' s idea as far as a classroom using the Gieger counter to see what the radiation was on it not finding any .

" Andy ? " Chase asked .

" Chalkboard with buckets of chalk , " Andy said .

" That would make Harley happy , " Derrick said .

" Yeah , " Chase agreed .

After awhile they had also pulled out a few other things that could go with them , before taking the dog with them to what was an old mart going in to find water and food that was non-radiated to take back to the people and stuff for the classroom and the kids .

" Balls and toys for the kids , " Chris said .

" Yeah , " Chase said seeing a tea set toy that made him think of his daughter .

" Chase ? " Andy asked .

" Sorry , I was thinking . " Chase said shaking it off .

" The kids ? " Derrick asked .

" Yeah , let ' s go back , so , we can get the generator in before nightfall or another storm comes , " Chase said as they left the store after Andy picked up a few books for the kids .

Andy was deep in thought as they moved backed to the Recovery Center making Chase glance at him .

" What is it ? " Chase asked .

" Just wondering if I should study more into the medical field , " Andy said .

" Why ? " Chase asked .

" To help out more when we ' re out like this , " Andy said .

" It ' s up to you , " Chase said as they pulled into the Recovery Center .

" Where did you guys get the dog ? " James asked .

" Hardware store , he ' s the only one we ' ve seen that isn ' t radiated , " Derrick said .

" What ' s not radiated ? No , we are not bringing in a dog , " Jarrett shook his head .

" Even if it means , he may be the key to our survival , Jeff ? " Andy asked .

" Andy , " Jarrett started .

" He ' s not radiated like the others and from the look of him he ' s a stray meaning he may or may not have been in a container , fallout shelter , or any other place protected from the radiation . " Andy said .

" They ' re not wrong , " The professor said .

" Then I guess , we ' ll , keep the dog . " Jarrett gave in .

" Just let me do some blood testing and stuff like that on him to see why he may not be radiated and we make can figure out a way to help people deal with the radiation . " The professor said .

" Okay , here , we found packet seeds that doesn ' t have radiation , too , maybe they can be used for food source . " Shane Williams handing over the seeds .

" Good I will deal with these and dog . " The professor taking them to his research lab .

" Bring the big cart over here , " Chase said as two of the workers brought it over to them .

They lifted the big generator out of the Hummer and put on the cart to be taken outside and hooked up where the old generator was at .

" This one may be able to pull more energy and power . " Storm said taking the new generator out to where the old one blew up .

" That ' s what we hope and we have some smaller ones if we need them . " Chris said .

" We ' ll store them away until we need them , " Jarrett said as they moved the smaller generators to a storage room .

" Everything else is stuff for the people , food and water , we also food classroom stuff for Harley , and things to keep the kids happy . " Chase said taking the other cart and loading it down with the stuff to go inside .

" Take the food and water to the cafeteria for them and then take the other stuff to Harley ,  
Chase , you guys did good today . " Jarrett said .

" Yes sir , " Chase said motioning to Andy and Derrick to help him as Chris went to check on David and Mikey while Shane Williams went to help Storm .

 **Cafeteria**

Chase wheeled the cart into the cafeteria area to the back for the ones that worked to feed the people .

" Thanks for delivery , boys , this will help keep the people healthy and happy . " One of the cafeteria workers said .

" You ' re welcome , do we need anything else back there ? " Chase asked .

" Not immediately , but if you guys could we need more milk and baby food for the some of the little ones around here , it ' s running low . " The worker said .

" We ' ll get it on our next trip out . " Chase said .

" Now to take the rest of it to Harley , " Andy said as they left the cafeteria to the living quarters finding Harley looking at room while talking to Shane Douglas .

" Did you guys find the generator ? " The Franchise asked as they approached .

" Yes , Storm and the others are putting it in , so , the long range communications should be up , soon . " Chase said .

" Good , can ' t have you guys going to far if communications is down . " Shane said .

" Exactly what I told James , " Harley said .

" Cut him some slack girl , he ' s doing the best he can . " Andy said making Chase and Derrick look at him like Andy was either brave or stupid .

" Andy , " Harley said .

" Look , I get that you want him close and to stay out of danger , but that ' s hard with the situation we are in and Storm isn ' t someone whose just gonna sit back while his family and friends are in danger waiting for other people to act . " Andy said .

" You ' re right , but I ' m here to make sure Storm and you boys don ' t get careless , " Harley said .

" Sure , " Andy said .

" Do something about Andy , " Chase whispered quietly to Shane Douglas .

" Like what ? " Shane asked .

" Take him to see the doc , he said something about helping out as a medic . " Chase said .

" Andy , come with me , I need you to talk to someone . " Douglas breaking in before Andy and Harley could bicker some more .

" Sure , " Andy walked off with Shane Douglas .

" You did that on purpose , " Derrick whispered in Chase ' s ear who looked at him .

" Are you two going to stand there ? " Harley asked .

" We got the school supplies you wanted . " Chase said .

" Good , bring them in here , I was told I could use this space for the classroom . " Harley said .

Chase and Derrick brought the stuff inside for Harley just as Anna and Jack came in to find Chase .

" You can see him when he ' s done , kids . " Harley said .

" Yes ma ' am , " Anna and Jack said .

Once the last box was in , Harley has the boys set up the chalkboard on the far wall for her and the kids to use later .

" Alright , that ' s the last of it , I ' m going to check on our lookouts and then see if our brothers are done with the generator . " Derrick said leaving the room .

" So , will all of this help with your classroom ? " Chase asked .

" It will , I ' m hoping to give the children some sort of structure in this world even after everything that ' s happened . " Harley said .

" Yeah , " Chase said looking at the chalkboard still deep in thought like he had been all day making Harley look at him curiously .

" Anna , Jack , why don ' t you two go find daddy while I talk with , Chase . " Harley said .

" Okay , " Anna and Jack said as the two ran out of the classroom .

" Harley ? " Chase asked .

" You ' re struggling aren ' t you ? " Harley asked .

" Yeah , how do you know ? " Chase asked curiously .

" I can see the stress on your face . " Harley said .

" And ? " Chase asked .

" I can see you are not sleeping well and trying to keep things together . " Harley said .

" Every now and then the memory of my kids keeps me up late , I had hoped helping people would cure it , but it hasn ' t , " Chase said .

" Chase , you ' re a good guy and it ' s good that you want to help people , but you need to give yourself time to heal before it will get any better . " Harley said .

" Meaning ? " Chase asked .

" Meaning , you need to find someone to talk to about everything that has happened , it doesn ' t have to be me , Storm , Andy , Cassidy , or Shane , but it needs to be somebody and once you find that someone that will help you , it will get better . " Harley said .

" How do you know that I haven ' t said everything ? " Chase wondered .

" Trust me when I say a mother knows what she knows , dear . " Harley said .

Chase looked at Harley for a moment before leaving the room .


	6. Harmony and Rage

_Disclaimer : I do not any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story ._

Chapter 6 : Harmony and Rage

 **Downtown Nashville**

Out in the downtown area of the ruined city of Nashville , a cloaked figure with a hood over their head walks through the worse part of the destroyed city searching the ruined buildings and structures for supplies that weren ' t radiated as a bullet shot the mysterious figure ' s shoulder .

" Not good , I ' m being to careless , " The figure said as they took shelter pulling out a gun ready to defend against the ones shooting .

The cloaked person looked around the windows and opening at the door until the sun reflected off of a metal piece that was recognized as a scope on gun .

" A sniper , " The person ran up some stairs putting on a gas mask that was lined with an Anti-rad Gel using it as a protection from the radiation and bio-agents while putting up the handgun taking out a long distance gun .

" This should help me , " As the cloaked figure found a window using the sniper rifle to find these bad people shooting each one that was found out until they were gone .

After the bodies were looted of anything that maybe valuable and not finding anyway to deal with the gunshot wound the person in the cloak moved on hoping to get away from where the gangs seem to hang out .

 **Three Days Later - Building Close to the Recovery Center**

" We ' re taking cover now , Jeff , yeah the storm came up in a hurry . " Chase said on the radio .

" Just stay put until it passes , " Jeff ordered before hanging up .

" He acts like we are trying to get radiation and like we want to get radiation , " Cassidy complained , he was finally allowed to go out with the Crew after allowing the Rover to get damaged and only if he didn ' t drive .

" Jarrett ' s just being cautious . " EY said .

" He ' s acting like an old lady nagging all the time , " Chase said making Ron and Derrick laugh .

" So , what was Storm ' s reasons for wanting to stay at the Recovery Center today ? " Andy asked as Ron walked through the building checking it for supplies and to make sure unwelcomed guests didn ' t show up to attack them .

" Harley clipped his boys down in the container and he can ' t tell her no or make a decision for himself , plus he said something about he and the others would bring down some of the desks from the office space upstairs for the classroom . " Chase said as they heard Ron cry out jumping up and running to where he was at .

" Don ' t come any closer , " A lady with a cloak on said with an arm around Ron and a knife up next to his throat .

" Oh come on lady , I didn ' t do anything . " Ron said a little nervous to have a knife next to his throat .

" Shut up , " The lady said .

" Come on now let ' s be civil , " Chase said .

" Civil , yeah right , what would gangsters , bandits , raiders , and marauders know about being civilized ? " The lady asked feeling nauseous .

" Chase , she looks ill , " Andy said .

" You ' re not radiated are you ? " Chase asked .

" No , why do you care ? " The lady asked confused .

" I don ' t want rads , " Ron said .

" And we don ' t want you going crazy like the zombies . " Cassidy added .

" I know how to protect myself from the radiation , " The lady said still confused at why they were so concerned about her .

" But , you are ill ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , why are you guys concerned ? " The lady asked getting frustrated at how these guys were acting towards her .

" We ' re not the people who have resorted to violence in order to get by in this messed up world , " Ron said .

" You ' re not ? " The lady asked .

" No , we ' re not , if we put up our guns will you let my friend go ? " Chase asked .

" I ' ll consider it , " The lady said .

" Guys , " Chase said as they holstered their weapons the lady put the knife down and let Ron go .

" Thank you , " Ron said rubbing his neck .

" Sorry , I ' ve been dodging people ever since I left the downtown area , " The lady said .

" That ' s where all of the gangs congregate , " Chase said .

" I ' m aware of it , " The lady said looking at her arm that had bandages on it .

" Are you hurt ? " Andy asked .

" One of the bad people shot me in the shoulder . " The lady said taking the bandage off showing them her shoulder where the wound was at , Andy noticed at once that the bullet was still in it .

" I can take it out for you ? " Andy asked making the lady look at Chase who seemed to be the one in charge .

" You can trust him . " Chase said .

" Alright , " The lady said as she pulled her cloak off so Andy could work .

" Bring that table over here guys . " Andy said .

" Do you have a name ? " Chase asked as EY and Derrick moved the table .

" It ' s Harmony , do you lead them ? " Harmony asked .

" No , we ' re just friends , we knew each other before the bombs dropped and some of us ended up in the same container or other containers within or close to the city . " Chase said before introduced everyone that was with him .

" So , all of you had to experience the underground ? " Harmony asked .

" Yes , what about you ? " Chase asked .

" Military base , my father was in the Army , so , he made sure I stayed in the fallout shelter on base even when he had to go back out in it . " Harmony said .

" Alright , Harmony , the table is ready for you . " Andy said as they looked to see the table covered with a clean sheet .

" You really went all out , Andy ? " Chase asked .

" Better keep this as sterile as possible , " Andy said as Harmony looked at the two for a moment before laying on the table .

Andy pulled on a sterile gloves before checking where the bullet went into Harmony ' s shoulder before doing anything .

" So , where is your dad now ? " Chase asked .

" He didn ' t make it , another bomb fell right after the containers were closed and the first bombs went off , he and his entire squad was caught in it . I think he knew it was only a matter of time before he was lost to the bombs , but he never said anything . I waited for the all clear and left the fallout shelter before even the containers were open , I wanted to find a way to help deal with the radiation in the air before people started coming back to the surface . " Harmony said .

" What stuff have you been working on ? " Chase asked as Andy poured alcohol on a clean cloth before using it to sterilize Harmony ' s shoulder .

" Mmm , I have been working on finishing a project one of the scientist from the fallout shelter I was in started but never got around to finishing before he died , he was working on ways to counteract radiation . " Harmony said .

" Did this scientist find anything ? " Chase asked hoping for a miracle even though he really wasn ' t sure if such a thing existed anymore .

" He discovered something he end up naming Anti-rad Gel and it works , I use it on my mask that I use to go into possibly radiated areas , there ' s a built in gieger counter in the mask as well . " Harmony said looking at the mask .

" Why were you in downtown Nashville since it ' s so dangerous there ? " Chase asked .

" I have to go into areas where not too much radiation has fell for my research , as some of the stuff I found that I ' m researching seems to be found in non-radiated areas . Most of these places are surrounded by buildings or in buildings that blocked the radiation from when the bombings happened and from the radiation storms themselves . I take it that ' s the reason you guys came in here , because of the radiation storm ? " Harmony asked .

" Yes , we were looking for supplies for the Recovery Center here in Nashville , " Chase explained .

" Recovery Center ? " Harmony asked .

Chase explained to Harmony what the Recovery Center was , where it was located , and about the Crew ' s job which was taking care of those taking shelter at the Recovery Center .

" I didn ' t realize a place like that existed around here , it ' s greatly need for the people as so many of them are displace from homes they once had in the past due to damage and radiation . " Harmony explained .

" Agreed . " Chase said .

" Harmony , I ' m about to put a local anesthetic into your arm it may sting , " Andy said .

" I can take it , ahh , " Harmony said as Andy put the anesthetic into her arm getting a slight pain response from her .

" You ' re alright , " Chase trying to keep her calm realizing how tough this girl was to be out in the mess for so long and alone , there was something about her that he liked , but he wasn ' t sure what it was yet .

" I ' m taking the bullet out , " Andy said as he worked to remove the bullet from her shoulder without causing more damage .

" Have you seen any other containers that maybe already open , Harmony ? " Chase asked .

" Some of the ones up north were open , but I never went in to explore them unless I needed medical supplies or food , but most had already been looted and were empty . " Harmony said .

" How does it look up there ? " Derrick asked .

" Radiation hangs in the air and it makes the climate colder , so , a lot of the north is kind of like in a Ice Age or has constant snow and cold . In other places it ' s like someone took a snapsnot of a place that is still trapped in a bad time and can ' t escape from it , down buildings , dark clouds , a lot like the pictures that were taken after the atomic bombs dropped in World War II . " Harmony explained .

" I wonder what Canada looks like now , I haven ' t seen or heard anything from Petey , Bobby , Devine , Alistair , or Scott since the bombs fell . " Eric said .

" We haven ' t had a whole lot of contact with any of our brothers since the bombs fell , Storm hasn ' t heard anything from Harris or Bobby , either . " Chase said .

" The bullets out of your arm , Harmony , just lay still until I can clean and stitch up your shoulder . " Andy said as he finished tending to the wound on Harmony ' s shoulder .

" Thank you for the help and medical attention . " Harmony said .

" Don ' t mention it , we have to help people in these tough times . " Andy said .

" You can come to the Recovery Center if you want , it ' s safer than being out on your own , Harmony . " Chase said .

" I ' ll consider it , but I rarely stay in one place for too long . " Harmony said .

" Alright , I ' m done . " Andy said after putting medicine and bandages on Harmony ' s arm .

Harmony pulled her cloak back onto her body and making sure her mask was where she could get to it if she needed it .

" Sorry about attacking you and the whole knife to your neck thing , Ron . " Harmony said .

" Don ' t worry about it , " Ron said .

" It ' s not the first time a woman wanted his head taken off . " Cassidy chuckled .

" Shut up , Cassidy , " Ron glared at the man .

" Kids , quit bickering . " Chase said .

" Sorry , " Ron and Cassidy said .

" The storm has stopped , " Derrick said looking out a window .

" So , do you want to come with us ? " Chase asked as the Crew got ready to go .

" Okay , I ' ll come with you guys , I think I feel safer with you , " Harmony said .

 **Recovery Center**

Once the ones with Chase had made it through decontamination and introduced Harmony to the others allowing her to go and get food and settled in , Jarrett was about to light into them about being out in a radiation storm before Chase glared at him .

" If you say one word about what happened , we will have a long talk Jeff as you know good and well we had no warning of storm approaching . We do what we do to take care of the people not to please you or anyone else and we need those supplies for the people here to take care of them , what are you expecting everyone to do here , starve , dehydrate , go without medical care when they need , or power when a generator blows . " Chase about to go off .

" What do you want me to do , Chase ? " Jarrett asked .

" Either help us out there or quit nagging us about what we volunteered to do . " Chase growled .

" I ' m trying to help you take responsibility , Chase . " Jeff said .

" What is that suppose to mean ? " Chase asked .

" If you had been more responsible maybe your kids would have been in the containers , Chase . " Jeff finally saying what he felt .

Chase ' s eyes went from pissed to rage in about five seconds as he used the strength that he once used to wrestle slamming Jarrett into the wall behind Jeff about to knock a hole in the man ' s face before some of the guys were on him pulling Stevens off of Jeff .

" Chase , chill out , " The Franchise said pulling Chase back .

" Me chill out , me , when he has done nothing but criticize everything I ' ve done to help out since coming back to this city after finding out about my kids and you are telling me to chill out . None of you get it , none of you understand , what I ' ve been through , what I saw , what I lost thanks to people who could talk out their issues , if I could have rescued my children , I would have , but I couldn ' t save them , even when I went back to look for them I couldn ' t help them . " Chase said .

" Come on brother , calm down , " Andy said .

" I had to watch the life go out of my oldest son ' s eyes , " Chase said looking at Andy .

" What ? " Shane Douglas asked .

" I thought . . . you found them dead ? " Storm asked , he had come in when Chase and Jeff got out of hand to stop them .

" I never said I found them dead , Storm , just that I lost them . " Chase said .

" What happened ? " Cassidy asked .

" I found Daniel barely alive , the radiation had already took it ' s toll on him , Andrew and Sadie were already gone , he had to bury them himself . I couldn ' t help them , I couldn ' t help Daniel , he use to look at me like I was his hero , the one that would come and save him from danger , but that day I found him he looked defeated . " Chase said as tears started falling from his face .

" Enough , " Jarrett said .

" No , you ' re going to here the truth whether you want to or not and then maybe you will understand , Jeff , I need to get this out before I go crazy from the lack of sleep I get and from see his face . " Chase said .

" What ? " Andy asked .

" I did it , he asked me too and I really didn ' t want to , but there wasn ' t anything I could do for him and he was almost gone as it was , he couldn ' t move , he was in pain , could barely get his breath . So , he asked me to end his pain , I did it , I did it just like he asked and now all I see is his face and I hear the gun going off in my head . " Chase said as he quit struggling to get to Jeff putting his head on Andy ' s shoulder trying to get all of his emotions out .

" Chase , I . . . " Jeff said looking at him as the others did the same not knowing what to say or tell him .

" Come on , to the living quarters to talk this out . " Andy said to Chase .

" Yeah , " Chase said as he let Andy help him to his room in the living quarters of the Recovery Center .

" I saw , Chase come in , " Chris said coming to the door .

" Uhm , could you ask someone to bring food in for me and Chase ? " Andy asked .

" Sure , " Chris said walking out .

" You ' re struggling with this aren ' t you ? " Andy asked .

" Since that day , I think I could handle everything else if I could have saved them , " Chase said .

" I know , but you can ' t go back , Chase , you can only go forward , " Andy said .

" I know , but everything feels so wrong . " Chase said .

" And it won ' t get any better unless you start letting go of the pain , bro . " Andy said .

Chase looked at his best friend wanting so much to believe him , but all he felt was heart ache at the moment .

" I ' m not saying that it will completely go away , but it will get easier to deal with and this anger you have will go away as well . " Andy said as food and drink was brought in to them by Cassidy .

" Chase ? Why didn ' t you say anything before now ? " Cassidy asked .

" I thought I could handle everything , I thought if I kept myself busy and helped people it would make everything better , but these feelings of rage , sadness , and everything else just piled on top of it all . " Chase said not understanding what he was feeling .

" Brother , I , would have helped you through this if I knew . " Cassidy said .

" I know you would have , I ' m sorry Cassidy . " Chase said as the two hugged it out .

" Everything is a mess , but we have to have a little hope that things will get better even if it ' s all for a future generation that isn ' t here yet . " Andy said .

" I don ' t know if I still believe in hope , Andy , but I will try it if I can get some relief . " Chase said .

" Just give it some time , Chase . " Cassidy said .


	7. Greenhouse

_A/N: A lot of truth came out from Chase in the last chapter , but it needed to happen for the rest of story to progress ._

 _Disclaimer : I do not any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story ._

Chapter 7 : Greenhouse

 **Nashville Recovery Center**

The radiation storms were coming up more frequently as of late making it hard for the Crew to go out and get supplies meaning that when the storms would break up they went out , but not to far as to get back before radiation filled the sky .

" If the bombs hadn ' t dropped it would be raining this time of year , so , I guess the radiation storms took the place of that , I wonder how all of this is affecting the coast ? " Harmony said one day when all of them were stuck inside because of a storm .

" So , you ' ve never been near the coast with all of the traveling you do ? " Cassidy asked .

" No , my research has caused me to have need to go towards the ocean , so , I haven ' t made it that far , I mostly stick to the inland . " Harmony said .

" Daddy , what is an inland ? " Jack asked , the kids were out of class now as Harley had set certain times for them to have school for the kids and the rest of the day was their ' s to play or do what they want as long as they stay with an adult and didn ' t go out in the radiation storms or without an adult with them .

" It ' s anywhere that ' s not by the ocean , " James said .

" What ' s the ocean ? " Anna asked playing with the dog that was found at the hardware store that the kids had named Rusty due to the rust color of his fur .

" It ' s a large body of water that isn ' t trapped by land . " Storm tried to explain .

" What ? " David asked as Mikey looked at the Cowboy confused .

" It ' s hard to explain kids , why don ' t you ask Harley tomorrow in class ? " James advised them .

" Okay , " Anna , Jack , and David said as Mikey nodded his head yes .

" Hey , can one of you help me move the new water tanks in ? " Chase called over to the table .

" Yeah , " Chris said as they unattached the empty water tank and replaced it with the new one , so , the people would have clean , drinkable water .

" How many of those do we have left ? " The Franchise asked .

" Ten of them , the professor finally found a way to connect the water plant to here that we found a couple of weeks ago , everything was clean of radiation . So , we are waiting for the storms to lighten up enough to get people out there to connect it and take along the professor to help us get it going . " Chase explained .

" If we could get it where we have water coming in normally it would sure help us to not run out , but we would probably have to keep a watch there to keep the bad people and creatures from taking the place over . " The Franchise said .

" Now if only we could get the food supply like that as well . " Derrick said .

" Growing something would be help , but we have to make sure it ' s not radiated and unfortunately the ground isn ' t an option . " Storm said .

" Maybe we could use a greenhouse ? " Harmony thought outloud making them all look at her .

" That ' s not a bad idea , " Chase said .

" And it would mean we could grow food without the need to go outside ? " Andy said .

" Build a tunnel that connects the greenhouse to the main building , so , no one would have to go outside to get the food even if a radiation storm does come up and we would have to build another decontamination field for those coming in and out of the greenhouse . And the enclosed area would protect everything from the radiation , but the greenhouse would also draw in the heat from the radiation providing enough heat to sustain plant life meaning the radiation in the air would actually benefit our needs instead of harming us . " Harmony explained .

" The seeds we picked up from the hardware store with the generators were not radiated meaning we could start with those , but we need pots for planting and potting soil to help feed the plants . " Chase said .

" And once the water plant is connect to use , we could connect it to the greenhouse in order to provide the necessary water needed to make plants grow . " Storm agreed .

" Alright , this is when we will benefit from having the two teams of the Crew , we could use one to get supplies for the greenhouse and then the second team go with the professor to help connect the Recovery Center here to the water plant . " Shane Douglas said getting up to go and speak with Jarrett about the idea .

" Sounds like a plan , " Williams said .

" Harmony , you are brilliant , " Chase said making her blush at the compliment making Cassidy look at Chase and Harmony wondering if they had a thing for the other .

" I wonder if we could use part of the treatment plant to also grow things like aloe as a way to help keep medicine for the people , too ? " Andy thought outloud .

" Should be able to , I take it this is for the wounded people ? " Harmony asked .

" Yes , preferably or anything else we may need . " Andy said .

" The hardware store should be able to provide us with pots for planting , potting soil , more seeds , and the supplies to build the greenhouse itself , plus whatever was left over from building the garage for the cars and the fencing to keep out the bad things that we could use as well . " Ron said .

" Good idea , but leave the pipes for getting the water supply here from the plant . " Jarrett came over after Shane Douglas explained to Jeff what the Crew was planning .

" So , is all of this good ? " Cassidy asked Jeff .

" Yes , it ' s a good idea , " Jarrett said .

" So , how exactly are we getting the water from the plant to here , as setting that up should come first ? " Chase asked .

" Is it safe enough for pipes to be in the ground ? " Andy asked .

" As long as you use HAZMAT suits , then yes as far as setting the pipes into the ground , but we need to protect the pipes from cracking and getting radiation in them and from becoming radiated by being put in the ground . " Jarrett said .

" Maybe the Anti-rad Gel could work on the outside of the pipes until we could get them in the ground ? " Harmony thought .

" Or we could build an aqueduct ? " Andy thought .

" That ' s a good idea , Andy , and we thought about , but we were worried about people messing with it , which is why we were going with the ground . " Shane Douglas said .

" Yeah , that ' s true , " Andy realized .

" We could PVC pipes to make the initial pipes then encase them with some form of metal of steel to keep the pipes from breaking and leaking . " Chris added .

" Not bad , " Jarrett agreed .

" And the Anti-rad Gel could be spread across the outer part of the PVC pipes and then the outside of the metal pipe as well . " Harmony said .

" All of these are good ideas and we can use it to help , but we have to wait until after the storms pass , a big one is on the way and after that the skies look clear for awhile . We could go ahead and get started on the pipes , getting them ready to go in the ground and getting enough HAZMAT suits to give to people helping out . Furthermore we can draw up plans to get the piping to the water treatment plant and get plans together for the greenhouse as well while we wait for the radiation storm to pass . " Jarrett said .

" I like it , " Shane Douglas said .

" Me too , " Chase and James agreed .

" Let me go and see how much Gel I have and make more for the pipes , " Harmony said going to get the Gel ready .

" She ' s brilliant , " Chase said after Jarrett and the Franchise had left .

" Yeah , you have a thing for her don ' t you ? " Cassidy asked making the guys look at Chase curiously .

" Cassidy , don ' t push it , brother . " Chase said shaking his head .

" He does , " Cassidy whispered to Storm and Andy .

 **Recovery Center - Supply House**

Later that day , the Crew went into the supply house that was connected to the Recovery Center to see if they still had stuff to put in pipes going from the water plant to the Recovery Center and stuff to build the greenhouse .

" Here ' s the PVC pipes and considering the distance it took us to get to the water treatment plant from here when we got the samples it should be enough and then some . " Storm looking at the pipes .

" The extra piping could be used in the greenhouse as a sort of overhead sprinkler system to water the plants . " Harmony said looking at the pipes .

" And then we can always weld the metal pipes over the PVC pipes to prevent damage and radiation from getting into the water . " Chase added .

" Sounds good , " Andy said .

" How will you use to the Anit-rad Gel , Harmony ? " Ron asked .

" I ' m thinking we could put it on the outside of the PVC pipes before putting them in the ground and being careful not to touch the ground before they are attached and the put an additional layer on the metal casings that will go over the PVC pipes as well for additional safety from the radiation . " Harmony said .

" Then let see as far as the plans , " Storm pulling out plans for the piping to get water to the Recover Center .

" I think we should start from here and go towards the plant and we can use a sort of capping to keep the opening of each pipe from touching the ground and becoming radiated as we put the pipes in . " Chase said .

" Alright , let ' s get started and get as much done as possible today , because I don ' t think that we would want to do this at night ? " Storm checking with everyone .

" Unless we take our security with us as back up , " Cassidy said .

" No , we are already sending part of security to plant with half of you to keep an eye on the plant to keep monsters and people out of there that would harm the place , so , we need to keep the rest of security here to take care of the people . " Chase said .

" Let ' s get to it before another storm comes up . " Storm said as they grabbed HAZMAT suits and gear before taking the pipes out to one of the vans to protect them from the elements as they put the pipes in the ground .

" Be careful out there . " Jarrett said .

" We will be , " Chase said .

Put the pipes in took a couple of days and every now and then they had to deal with either monsters in an area or bad people .

" This would go much faster without interruptions . " Ron said after a fourth day of dealing with radhounds .

" I agree , but we have to deal with them as we get to each section . " Derrick said .

When the pipes from the Recovery Center was finally attached to the water treatment plant , the Professor checked the water supply before the final attachment was made where the water would go inside the Recovery Center finding it clean .

" Nice work guys , we don ' t have to worry about lack of water anymore for the people , we can start attaching it to the facets and put up the sprinkler system for the greenhouse . " the Professor said .

" That ' s one job done , I sent Storm with some of the guys to pick up more supplies at the hardware store where we got the generators . We can start dealing with the greenhouse as soon as they get back , but for now lets connect the water inside . " Chase said as they went in getting decontaminated and then cleaned up before dealing with the water inside .

By the time they were done and the water was hooked up Storm and his guys were back with the supplies for the greenhouse .

" We have clean water ? " Derrick asked .

" Yes , we have clean water now we can start on the greenhouse and get food going for the people . " Chase said .

" And the plants grow perfectly fine in the old potting soil , we tested the first seeds that were brought in when you guys went to get the generators . " The Professor said .

" Then we are prepared to provide food for the people as well . " Andy said .

" Good job on the water guys , it ' s come clean and cool , we will work on getting a water heater in as well to provide hot water for other purpose . " Jarrett said coming into the garage .

" And we can now get to work on the greenhouse . " Storm said .

" Yes , " Eric agreed .

" Let ' s go ahead and get it done as well , that way we can relax a little with both projects done . " Chase said .

After another few days the greenhouse was also done and the sprinkler system had been installed from the water that was now steadily coming in from the pipes and a hot water heater had also been installed providing the people with a way to have showers and other small necessities that may not be necessary for survival , but was good for comfort which made the people very happy .

" We ' re done , " Ron said tired from the last few days of putting the pipes in and building the greenhouse .

" Yes , and you guys got it done before the bad , radiation storm came in , " Shane Douglas said .

" We know how to beat the clock and take the heat . " The King of Knoxville said getting chuckles from the guys .

" Huh ? " Harmony asked .

" We use to be wrestlers , Harmony . " Chase whispered in her ear .

" Really ? " Harmony asked .

" Yeah , but it ' s been ten years since any of us have been in a ring . " Chase sighed .


	8. Bad Memories

_Disclaimer : I do not any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story ._

Chapter 8 : Bad Memories

 **Recovery Center - Cafeteria**

The days after putting the pipes and greenhouse in the radiation storms stopped the people from going outside to keep from going crazy due to radiation sickness . Chase was sitting next to the window in the cafeteria looking out at the radiated lightning strikes coming down when Anna sat next to him .

" When will it stop ? " Anna asked .

" When ever it gets tired I guess ? " Chase asked .

" Jack is in trouble , daddy caught him trying to climb the tower again while the storm is going outside . " Anna said .

" Yeah , I bet it ' s frustrating when you kids can ' t go out or have to be cooped up in here all day . " Chase said putting an arm around Anna .

" It is , " Anna said .

" Book , " Mikey said picking up the book on the table in front of him , he was finally beginning to talk , but only saying one word at a time .

" He ' s finally talking ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , but now we are trying to get him to speak full sentences , " Anna whispered to Chase .

" He ' ll learn in time , " Chase said .

" David , " Mikey said when his older brother came over to the table .

" Hey Mikey , " David said patting his brother on the head .

" Book , " MIkey said sitting down on the floor opening the book .

" Why don ' t you sit in a chair , Mikey ? " David asked .

" Floor , " Mikey said pointing at the floor .

" Come on sit up here , " David said going to pick his brother up and put him in a chair .

" No , floor , " Mikey complained getting back down on the floor .

" But , you will get dirty , " David said .

" Book , " Mikey looking at the book content on the floor .

" Mikey , get off the floor , " Harley came into the cafeteria .

" No , " Mikey said .

" You ' re getting dirty , kid , " Harley said .

Mikey shrugged like he didn ' t care about getting dirty and only cared about the book in his hands .

" Do as you ' re told , " Harley scolded making Mikey start crying because they wouldn ' t leave him alone .

" That won ' t help you get your way , MIkey , " Harley said picking him up and put him in a chair only to have him push her away and run out the room with the book .

" Harley , leave him alone , he ' s fine , " Chase said .

" The floor is , " Harley started .

" Perfectly fine , it ' s not radiated and the workers do a good job cleaning the floor . " Chase said before leaving the cafeteria .

Chase found Mikey sitting alone in one of the rooms crying and looking at the book in his hands .

" Mikey , " Chase said walking into the room with the little one sitting next to him .

" No , " Mikey turned and looked away .

" I ' m not gonna hurt you , " Chase said .

" This , " Mikey pointed at the picture in the book .

Chase saw the picture of what looked to be a family with kids and realized that Mikey was wondering about it .

" That ' s a family from back before the radiation and the containers , MIkey . " Chase said .

" Mommy , daddy , gone , " MIkey pointing .

" You remember when you lost your parents ? " Chase asked .

" Gone , gone , " MIkey said showing Chase his scraped knee .

" Where did you get that ? " Chase asked concerned .

" Chair , " Mikey pointed at one of the plastic chairs that had a rough edge .

" Is that why you don ' t want to sit in a chair , because it scratched you ? " Chase asked .

" I fell , " Mikey said .

" Out of the chair and it scraped your knee ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , " MIkey said .

" Do you want , Andy to take a look at it ? " Chase asked .

" Uhm , yeah , " Mikey said .

" Come on , let ' s go see Andy , " Chase said holding a hand out to MIkey .

" Book ? " Mikey asked .

" You can bring the book , " Chase said .

" Okay , " Mikey taking Chase ' s hand and picking up the book in the other hand .

Chase took Mikey down to the medic room where the doctor and Andy normally hanged out figuring out ways to help the people deal with problems . Andy was the only one in the medic room at the moment as the doctor was helping the professor deal with the greenhouse and medicinal herbs that could help the people .

" Do you have a minute ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , " Andy said looking at Mikey .

" Come here Mikey , " Chase picking the boy up and sitting him on the table in the medic room .

" Hi , " Mikey said to Andy showing him his scraped knee .

" He fell out of a chair . " Chase said before Andy could get concerned .

Andy found the peroxide and bandages before coming over tending to Mikey ' s scraped knee cleaning it with the peroxide and putting the bandage on it .

" Feel better ? " Andy asked Mikey .

" Better , " Mikey said .

" Alright , go play , " Chase said getting Mikey down so he could go find the other kids .

" He ' s coming along pretty well , " Andy said .

" Yeah , " Chase agreed .

" And what about you ? " Andy asked .

" Me ? " Chase asked .

" After everything came out ? " Andy asked .

" I ' m dealing with it , Andy , but it ' s not easy . " Chase said .

" You did what you had to in an impossible situation , Chase , " Andy said .

" I know , but it doesn ' t keep me from seeing his face when I try to sleep . " Chase said .

" It will take time , " Andy said .

" Thanks for the talk , Andy , " Chase sighed .

" No problem , brother , you know I ' m here when you need to talk . " Andy said .

" Yeah , " Chase said before leaving the room .

 **Living Quarters**

Chase was once again in his room in the living quarters of the Recovery Center laying back on his bed deep in thought , he was happy that things had gotten better since Harmony came to the Recovery Center and he had spoken up about what happened when he went back home to find his kids after coming out of the containers . But , he was also still deeply hurt at the thought of losing his kids and being apart of his oldest son ' s last moments of life , seeing the last light leave his eyes and having to end everything for him was the hardest thing Chase had to do in his life and he wasn ' t sure if everything would be alright with him since that day .

" I had to do it , there wasn ' t any other way or anything else you could do for him . " Chase thought outloud to himself .

" You seem troubled , " Harmony said standing at Chase ' s door making the man shoot up kind of startled that she was there talking to him .

" Hey , " Chase said .

" Sorry , didn ' t mean to startle you . " Harmony said .

" You ' re fine , " Chase shrugging it off .

" You just seem far off , " Harmony said .

" I am , " Chase said .

Harmony could see the sad , troubled look on his face which was different than the tough guy look she saw when she first met him .

" What ' s wrong ? " Harmony asked him .

" I guess the same thing with everybody else , we all wonder when this is going to end and when it will get better . " Chase said .

" It will take time and I ' m pretty sure that it won ' t be in our life time or our children ' s lifetime and maybe not even in our grandchildren ' s lifetime . But , one day , eventually the radiation will clear up , the earth will heal , and a generation will come that will look back on these times we live as just another bad disaster in history , a bad memory that was lost in time . " Harmony said .

" It ' s more than a bad memory , it ' s a painful existance , losing the people that mean everything to you and losing your true purpose in life . I would give everything to get back what I lost to the bombings and I know other people that would say the same thing . " Chase said .

" What did you lose that you can ' t let go of or forget about ? " Harmony asked curiously .

" My kids , I had two sons and a daughter , they didn ' t make it to the containers in time or to any other shelter that would protect them from radiation . My daughter died in the initial bombings and my sons from radiation sickness , the oldest one had to bury his siblings himself before he got the sickness . I found him barely alive when we came out of the container and there wasn ' t any help for him , so , I had to get him the rest and peace he needed . " Chase not really knowing why he was telling someone who was still somewhat of a stranger to him , but for some reason he trusted Harmony with the truth .

" I , Chase , I get losing people , but I don ' t know how you have dealt with going through all of this , but I can tell you that time is a great healer . It may not make all of the hurt go away , but it does get better and you ' re doing a great job with helping people deal with the current times instead of completely breaking down with everything you ' ve been through since the bombs fell . " Harmony said trying her best to say the right thing .

" Doesn ' t change what I see when I sleep ? or how I feel when I ' m awake ? " Chase said to her .

" Sleep ? " Harmony asked .

" Seeing my son ' s face , " Chase said .

" And when you are awake ? " Harmony asked .

" I feel angry all the time , " Chase said .

" You do a good job at hiding it , " Harmony said .

" I was taught to as a wrestler to hide certain emotions and to let them out with physical activity . " Chase said .

" Don ' t take this the wrong way , but bottling up emotions that you need to let out and talk about doesn ' t sound very healthy . " Harmony said .

" Maybe it isn ' t , maybe that ' s the reason we had so many issues within wrestling , but we ' ve been taught that way for a long time , so , it ' s probably a hard habit to break . " Chase said .

" Maybe if you talk more the anger will go away and allow everything else to heal without anything to weigh the hurt down , Chase . " Harmony said .

" Maybe , " Chase said finding it easy to talk to Harmony .

" Take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach , I have an idea that may help you sleep better , " Harmony said .

Chase looked at her for a moment curiously .

" I won ' t hurt you , " Harmony said .

Chase took off his shirt and layed down on his stomach still a little concerned , once he was comfortable , Harmony started humming to him and massaging his neck , back , and shoulders making the stress leave Chase as he relaxed more than he had since the bombs fell . By the time she was finished and left the room , Chase was in a deep and better sleep without any nightmares or images to disturb the rest he desperately needed .


	9. Old Gym

_Disclaimer : I do not any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story ._

Chapter 9 : Old Gym

 **Next Day**

The next morning Chase woke up feel well rested after the first real night of sleep he had since Daniel died , thanks to the massage he received from Harmony the night before .

" Feeling better ? " Harmony asked him when he walked into the cafeteria .

" Yeah , I don ' t know what you did , but thanks . " Chase said .

" I just , made sure that your ability to relax was greater than the thoughts going on in your head right now . " Harmony said as Chase grab something to eat for breakfast and coffee to wake himself up .

" You are finally awake ? " Cassidy asked .

" Yeah , you still on restriction due to the damage you caused to the Range Rover ? " Chase asked .

" It wasn ' t my fault , it was those zombies and radhounds . " Cassidy said .

" Storm and Chris have been working on the damage since the big , radiation storm rolled into town . " Ron said .

" Has it blown over yet ? " Chase asked .

" The worst of it has , but we still have to wait for this little bit to be behind us before we can start sending people out again . " Shane Douglas walked into the cafeteria .

" Okay , so , what ' s the plan for when the storm blows over ? " Chase asked .

" According to the radio feed we got this morning , we have another two weeks before we get hit with another storm , we need to get supplies for the babies in here and the professor wants more seeds for planting . We are also changing up the security at the water plant and here that way those out there with the water can get a proper rest and we will keep fresh lookouts at the water plant as we can ' t have them too fatigued to fight off a possible attack . " Shane said .

" We can go out after the last bit of this storm leaves and get back before the other one shows up . " Chase said .

" Alright , " Shane said .

" I ' m going with you , I need to check into the medicinal herbs , the doc and I have been talking about to add to the greenhouse . " Andy said .

" And more potting soil and pots could be helpful as well . " Harley said .

" Yeah , do you need anything else for the classroom , Harley ? " Chase asked .

" Whatever you can find that will help the kids , " Harley said seeing a different side to Chase that she hadn ' t seen since before the bombings happened .

" I ' ll check with the kitchen then as far as what food we may need that can ' t be grown in the greenhouse . " Chase said .

" Milk , eggs , bread , " Cassidy started before Chase looked at him .

" Cassidy , " Shane said .

" I was just , " Cassidy started .

" Go help with the Rover since you were the one who was in it when it got damaged . " Chase said .

" Sure Boss , " Cassidy said before leaving .

" You okay ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , but I can only take so much bro , " Chase said finally able to eat in peace .

" Hey , he has a clear head for the first time in while , we should use it , " Harley said .

" Don ' t you start with me , too , " Chase warned .

" Just remember , not to go overboard , " Andy said .

" No problem , " Chase agreed .

" I kind of like the tough guy act , " Harmony chuckled at the different side to Chase when he ' s well rested .

" Alright , I need to go talk with the kitchen personal , " Chase leaving as blush appeared on his face .

" You don ' t say , " Ron whispered to Andy and Harley who were looking at Chase as he left and then Harmony .

 **Kitchen**

Chase walked into the kitchen area of the Recovery Center to talk to the people who were incharge of the food and feeding the those that were taking shelter from all of the issues outside .

" Can we help you , sir ? " One of the kitchen staff asked .

" I was checking to see if you guys needed anything from outside after the storm blows over , " Chase said .

" Formula for the babies , anything you can find that ' s not radiated and what can ' t or hasn ' t been grown in the greenhouse would be helpful , and we could use more ways to cook , serve , and clean up around here , " The head of kitchen staff said .

" I can certainly see to it , anything else ? " Chase checking before he left .

" No , that ' s about it , " The head of kitchen staff said .

" How about a way to seal food for storage to keep the radiation out , as we have to worry about sending stuff to the works over at water plant . " One of the other kitchen staff said .

" What are you guys sending to them ? " Chase asked curiously .

" Jarrett said something about non-perishable food , but we still need away to transport it to the workers and security there . " The head of kitchen staff said .

" I will see to what we need from Jeff , then , " Chase said before leaving .

 **Garage**

" Hey , has anyone seen , Jeff ? I heard he was down here ? " Chase asked one of the workers when he entered the garage .

" Over there with Storm , Chris , and Cassidy , " One of the workers said pointing to where the repairs were being done to the Range Rover .

" How ' s it coming ? " Chase asked once he was over towards the guys working on the car .

" The repairs are not so much difficult as it is time consuming , but hey with the radiation going on outside , it ' s given us time to work on it . " Storm said .

" Cassidy is not allowed another set of keys though , " Chris said .

" But . . . " Cassidy started .

" No , buts , I mean look at Ron over there on the floor after getting those dents out of the back bumper , " Storm said making Chase look and see Ron stretched out like he was exhausted .

" You , alive in there ? " Chase tapping Ron ' s boots with his own .

" Yeah , " Ron said .

" So , the kitchen said something about taking non-perishable food to the guys over at the water plant ? " Chase asked Jeff .

" Yes , we are sending it with the group that takes the place of the ones already out there , why ? " Jarrett asked .

" Do we need anything to transport it in for safe keeping away from the radiation ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , maybe an airtight container or something , " Jarrett said .

" Then we ' ll pick one up once the storm passes over along with everything else we will need to be ready for the next storm . " Chase said .

" Jack , don ' t play around in here , " Storm said when he saw his son walk into the garage .

" Yes sir , " Jack sighed going back inside .

" The kids are frustrated , " Ron said still on the floor .

" That ' s because they ' ve been stuck inside all day , " Chase said .

" But , we can ' t let them outside with the radiation storm going on and we ' ve decided to ban them from the greenhouse during storms as well , just in case something happens and it being to close to the outside . " Jarrett said .

" I agree , but . . . " Chase thought about it for a moment .

" Chase , what are you thinking ? " Cassidy asked .

" Are you guys done with , Ron ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , " Storm said curiously .

" Ron , come on , " Chase helping the man up .

" What now ? " Ron asked .

" Come on , " Chase said .

" Alright , alright , I ' m coming , somebody ' s extra excited today . " Ron said leaving with Chase .

" It ' s the new girl , " Cassidy whispered to the others .

" Harmony ? " Chris asked .

" Yep , " Cassidy said .

" Really , " Storm said .

" Maybe , he ' s found someone to help him deal with the stress he ' s been under . " Jarrett said .

" Good , he needs it , " James said going back to the Range Rover .

 **Old Gym**

" Chase ? " Harley asked once she saw the place she looked at him curiously .

" It was used for us before the bombs dropped and it ' s not connected to the outside as it ' s within the innermost part of the building . " Chase said .

" And we cleared the entire place out before anyone moved in after coming out of the containers . " Derrick said .

" Exactly , I figure that we could use it for the kids to play in when we have a radiation storm outside , it ' s safe from the radiation and one of us can be down here to watch them , so , nothing else bad happens to them . " Chase said .

" It would certainly work , but it needs to be cleaned up a bit , " Harmony said looking at the dust and stuff on the walls .

" That ' s why I brought these , " Andy pushed a cart in with cleaning supplies .

" And none of the supplies are harmful to kids , so , they can help with this as well , " Chase said looking at the kids waiting on them .

" Sounds good , the lets make this place usable and kid safe . " Harley agreed .

" Let ' s go team , " Ron said as excited as he could be while still being exhausted from working on the damaged Rover .

" It needs a little work , " Anna looked at Ron making the adults laugh .

" Let ' s go , team , " Chase said taking the kids to help him work on the gym .

" Uncle Chase was better , " Jack said making all of the adults except for Ron laugh again .

" The kids really love him , " Harmony said .

" Yeah , pretty much , " Andy said .

They worked on the gym for awhile until it was finally clean and in order for the kids to play in it safely while the radiation storms were going on outside .

" Alright , kids , I have some rules that need to be followed , no more trying to go outside with a radiation storm is going on outside or wandering into dangerous areas while the people are working around here , " Chase said .

" Okay , " David said .

" You guys can play in here as long as one of the adults are in here with you , and please share , be careful , and everyone helps to clean up after you ' re done in here , okay , " Chase said .

" Yes , Uncle Chase , " Anna said .

" Yes , " David and Jack agreed .

" Okay , " MIkey said .

" Good , now have fun , " Chase said letting the kids go play .

" While I find a place to rest , " Ron said leaving .

" Is he , okay ? " Williams asked .

" Yeah , he was helping with the Rover and then he came in here to help us , so , he deserves a little break . " Chase said as he felt little arms around him looking down to see Jack .

" Thank you , Uncle Chase . " Jack said .

" No problem , buddy , " Chase said before the little one went to play with the other kids .

" You did a good thing for them , Chase , " Harley said .

" You should be proud , " Andy said .

" They deserve something after being strong through all of this mess , " Chase said sitting on one of the bleachers .

" You ' re really good with them , " Harmony said .

" I , try to be as real as I can be with them as I believe that kids know when you are trying to cheat and con them into things . " Chase said .


	10. Finding You

_Disclaimer : I do not any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story ._

Chapter 10 : Finding You

 **Market**

After the radiation storm passed , Chase took Andy , Storm , Derrick , and Harmony out to get the supplies needed for the Recovery Center while the others prepared to send the next people out to keep an eye on the water plant .

" The radiation really brought out the radhounds this time . " Derrick said .

" No kidding , " Storm said .

" Let ' s just be happy nothing bigger is in the area , " Chase said as the walked into one of the market places that hadn ' t been ransacked or looted out yet .

" Hopefully , no one is home in here . " Andy said .

They checked the shelves for stuff they could take back to the people at the Recovery Center that wasn ' t harmful .

" Hmm , " Storm said looking at what use to be the office wondering what could be inside , as he opened it somebody jumped on top of him .

" Storm , " Derrick said as they ran to help him .

" Get off of him , " Chase said pulling who ever it was off of the Cowboy .

" Thanks , " James said as the guy looked up making Storm gasp at who it was .

" Wait , isn ' t that ? " Andy asked .

" Robert Roode , " Storm said .

" James , " Bobby said calming down .

" Bobby , " Storm hugging his Beer Money brother .

" Oh , Cowboy , I ' m happy to see you . " Bobby said relieved to see friends .

" How long have you been in town ? " Storm asked after they were back in the car .

" Only a little while , I came hoping to find friends still in the area , I went to EY ' s place first hoping someone may be there . " Bobby said .

" Eric is at the Recovery Center in the old TNA building , " Andy said .

" So , he is safe ? " Bobby said .

" Yeah , he ' s safe , " Storm said .

" And so are you , " Roode said .

" I ' m good brother , " James said as they pulled into the garage at the Recovery Center .

 **Situation Room**

" Hey , look who we found at market , " Storm said as they walked into the situation room with Roode .

" Bobby , " Eric said .

" Eric , " Bobby hugged his friend .

" We ' ve been finding a lot of friends lately . " Derrick said .

" Yes , let ' s take the food to the kitchen , so , they can prepare the box for the people going to the water plant . " Chase said as they took the stuff to the kitchen .

" I ' ll deal with the medicinal herbs . " Andy said .

 **Living Quarters - Chase ' s Room**

After taking the food to the kitchen and then the school supplies to Harley , Chase was chilling out in his room when he felt someone lay next to him on his bed .

" You okay ? " Harmony asked .

" I ' m good today , that back rub you gave me the other night helped out . " Chase said .

" Good , then you will be happy to know that I picked something up on time out today and I found out that they are perfectly safe and radiation free . " Harmony said as Chase looked at the massaging oil and lotion she found at market .

" You planning on spoiling me ? " Chase asked , he had really began to like her .

" Taking care of you sounds better to me , " Harmony said .

" Really ? " Chase asked .

" You take care of everything else around here , I think it ' s only proper that you get a little care yourself . " Harmony said .

" Then I will let you take care of me , but I warn you ahead of time , it may be a full time job . " Chase said .

" I ' m okay with that , do you want to start now ? " Harmony asked .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

" Then strip , " Harmony said .

" Hang on , " Chase said , writing out a ' do not disturb ' sign taping it to the door before closing it and locking the door .

Once keeping everyone from interrupting was dealt with , Chase removed his clothing before looking at Harmony .

" All of it ? " Chase checked with her .

" If you want your entire body massaged then go ahead , " Harmony said .

" Okay , " Chase said taking the rest of his clothes off , his drawers coming off a little slower than the rest of it .

" You nervous ? " Harmony asked .

" N - No , not really , " Chase hoping that she wouldn ' t notice his hard friend .

" Or excited ? " Harmony asked .

" Maybe , a little excited , " Chase blushed .

" Lay down on your stomach , Chase , " Harmony said .

" Yes , ma ' am , " Chase said laying down like she wanted .

" And relax , " Harmony said as she took one of the massaging oils she picked up using it to massage his neck , shoulders , and back paying attention to the tension and stress taking care of anything she found that may keep Chase from relaxing .

Chase could believe how much she was making him relax and forget about his troubles , it was like everything that had been causing him pain and misery was being worked out of him by the massage Harmony was giving him . He began to relax even more , falling even more for her as each touch seemed to give him more peace and more comfort that he desperately needed .

" That ' s it , let everything go and just relax , " Harmony said as she continued to work on his back working out the kinks in the muscles along the sides of his lower back .

" Mmm , " He groaned when she finally reached his butt , while it felt good to him , it was also making his manhood react even more .

" You liked that , " Harmony said as she worked on his thighs , calf muscles , and bottom of his feet .

" Easy , I ' m a little ticklish , " Chase said .

" Alright , you can turn over , " Harmony said .

Chase took a deep breath before turning over allowing Harmony to see that he was very excited at the moment .

" Let ' s get the rest of you taken care of , " Harmony ignoring the most obvious body part .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

Harmony paid attention to his arms and chest first dealing with the muscles there before massaging his stomach and abs paying attention to the contour of those muscles as well .

" That feels good , " Chase said looking at her noticing the clear blue eyes of the woman taking care of him .

" You feeling relaxed ? " Harmony asked .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

" Good , " Harmony massaging the front of his legs now being careful to not press down on his bones or anything , just dealing with the muscles before she looked at him .

" I ' m happy I found you , " Chase said .

" Really ? " Harmony asked .

" Yeah , you have given me , peace , " Chase said .

" Lay still , Chase , " Harmony said .

" What are you gonna do ? " Chase asked .

" Just be still , I ' m not quite done with you , yet . " Harmony said getting a little more of the massaging oil looking at his hard friend that seemed to need attention as well .

" Harmony ? " Chase asked curiously .

" I won ' t hurt you , " Harmony said taking his manhood into her hands making him gasp .

" B - be careful , " Chase moaned .

" I will be , " Harmony said she began massaging his dick allowing the massaging oil to slick him up allowing her hands to glide over Chase ' s special place .

" Mmm , " Chase groaned as his breathing became heavier .

" Easy , easy , relax your breathing , " Harmony chuckled at his reaction to her massaging his dick .

The more she massaged him , the more he moaned and groaned before he finally stopped her .

" I want to see you , please ? " Chase asked making Harmony look at him .

" Okay , " Harmony said pulling her shirt off allowing him to see her skin before she removed her bra .

" That ' s enough , " Chase said pulling Harmony to him kiss her before he buried his face into her cleavage .

Chase kissed , licked , and nimble on the area between her breast making Harmony moan as he sat up with her , so , he could get more .

" Chase , " Harmony said in a hushed sort of voice as her own breath began to quicken at the feeling of the pleasure he was causing to her breast .

At one point while he was kissing on her breast , Chase let his mouth wander to her nipples sucking on them making her wrap her arms around him to hold on .

" More , " Harmony said and he was only to happy to oblige her as he turned both of them over placing Harmony on her back .

" Let ' s see , " Chase said as he looked at Harmony ' s body wondering how much he could explore her placing his lips on her stomach kissing and licking on her belly .

" Uh , " She groaned as his tongue brushed over her skin making every part of her come alive and want more of what Chase was willing to give her .

" Do you want me to go further ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , " Harmony said .

Chase finished stripping her down and when finally pulled her panties off he looked at her with a need to satisfy an inch , but he would scratch that after he pleased her .

" Chase , be gentle , this is my first time , " Harmony said .

" I ' ll take care of you , " Chase promised .

Chase started off by kissing on her legs and thighs making her part her legs giving him full access to everything . He let that be an invitation kissing his way up the inner part of her thighs getting groans from her then finally kissing Harmony on her personal area getting even more moans .

" C-C-Chase , " Harmony moaned his name as he continued kissing , sucking , licking , and eating on her area loving the taste of her .

Harmony began panting as he used his hands to part her before licking and sucking on her clit making her start bucking to the point where he had to hold her in place getting groans of pleasurable torture from her .

" Easy hon , " Chase said before sticking his tongue down into her pussy licking inside of her getting it slick while really making her moan and groan .

" Chase , " Harmony groaned again .

Chase finally stopped and looked at her letting her breath for a moment before sticking his finger in her feeling of Harmony ' s innocence .

" You really haven ' t done this before ? " Chase asked .

" No , " Harmony said .

" Do you want me to finish or do you want me to let you release and wait for later ? " Chase asked even though he was hard and needing relief himself , but he could deal with that later .

" I want to feel you inside of me , " Harmony said .

" I don ' t have protection , " Chase told her as none had been found that was safe since the bombs fell .

" I don ' t care , I want you , " Harmony ready for him to finish , so , both of them could get some relief .

" Alright , this is gonna hurt , " Chase said .

" I ' m ready , " Harmony said before being kissed by Chase to calm her down .

Chase first allowed just the tip of himself to probe her a little not wanting to cause Harmony too much pain .

" You feeling okay ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , go ahead , " Harmony said before Chase pushed himself into her getting a small groan as he went inside .

" Stop me if this hurts too much , " Chase said .

" Okay , " Harmony said .

Chase thrusted hard into Harmony breaking her barrier that still made her innocent getting cry of pain from her .

" CHASE ! " Harmony cried out .

" Easy , easy , it ' s okay , " Chase stopped letting her get through the pain before doing anything else as he took her hand stroking it .

" You can , continue , " Harmony said after the pain subsided .

" You sure ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , " Harmony said .

Chase finally went back to thrusting in her , first getting hisses as he rubbed the rest of her barrier away and then they started making love until both of them finally released what they had been building to all night .

" CHASE ! " Harmony cried out again , but this time in pleasure as the overload hit her making her shudder all over as she orgasmed allowing Chase to let go of what he had himself .

" Oh , that was amazing , " Chase said as he pulled out of her turning over onto his back taking her into his arms .

" You , are , something else , I never thought someone like you was out there for me . " Harmony said .

" Why did it take all of this mess for it to happen ? " Chase asked .

" Maybe , because we needed each other , " Harmony said .

" Maybe , " Chase said before both of them went to sleep exhausted , holding onto the each other .


	11. Doc Natural

_Disclaimer : I do not any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story ._

Chapter 11 : Doc Natural

 **Following Morning**

The morning after Chase and Harmony had their special time together , Chase was woken up to the sound of someone knocking at his door in the living quarters of the Recovery Center . Chase sat up , looking at Harmony still asleep and then looked at the door sighing to himself at being disturbed even with the sign on the door . Giving up the option to just going back to sleep , he got up and put on his pants before checking the door seeing Cassidy .

" This better be important , Cassidy , " Chase sighed not allowing his friend into the room seeing as Harmony was still in his bed without any clothes on at the moment .

" Franchise told me to tell you that the radiation storm came up quicker than they originally thought and that everyone was safe here and at the water plant , but everyone will be banned from going outside until the storm passes . " Cassidy said .

" Thanks for the message , now can I go back to bed ? " Chase asked .

" Sure , " Cassidy said leaving .

Chase closed the door , sighing to himself again , before removing his pants and climbing back in the bed with Harmony .

" So , we are stuck inside again ? " Harmony asked startling him .

" Yeah , I take it you ' ve been awake since the knock at the door ? " Chase asked .

" I have , " Harmony turned over to look at him .

" So , what are we going to tell them ? " Chase asked .

" About us ? " Harmony asked resting her head against his chest .

" Yeah , about us , " Chase said .

" In my experience , the truth is always the best , " Harmony said .

" Alright then , " Chase said before kissing her .

" You feel better today after the massage ? " Harmony asked him .

" I do , thank you for taking care of me , " Chase said .

" You ' re welcome , " Harmony said stretching to wake herself up .

" Chase , we need you in the situation room to go over some new ideas . " Shane Douglas knocked on the door .

" I ' m coming , " Chase sighed .

 **Situation Room**

Chase and Harmony walked into the situation room not too long after the Franchise told Chase that a meeting was being held by Jeff Jarrett .

" Jeez , the zombies are kind of funny looking and acting when they are not attacking you . " Ron watching one of the monitors they had set up outside .

" Err , " Cassidy said making zombie groan sounds .

" Yeah , you two need some help , " Chase said when he heard them looking at the monitor before seeing Jarrett talking on the radio to the security team out at the water plant .

" Alright , just keep an eye on things outside , but don ' t go out into the radiation . " Jarrett telling the lead man out at the water plant .

" Are they okay out there ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , I was just making sure none of the zombies were getting into the plant , but everything is good for now . " Jarrett said .

" So , what is this meeting about ? " Chase asked seeing Bobby Roode also in the room .

" Bobby is joining the Crew and he has some information for us that may need attending to , Chase . " Storm said .

" Alright , let ' s hear it , Bobby . " Chase said .

" There is a large fallout shelter north of here that needs help getting the people out after the wall collapsed after the all clear . I came here hoping to find friends that maybe able to help us out as heading even further north has become a bad idea , numerous monsters like the zombies and radhounds have been seen in the area and the bandits and evil people get worse up there . People also will shoot strangers on sight as they have learned to fear outsiders if I were to continue to head across the border , so , I am asking the Crew for aid in taking on this task . " Bobby explained .

" Bobby that ' s along way out of the city , " Jarrett said .

" We ' ll do it , once the radiation passes , " Chase said with a renewed sense of strength after all of the doubts in his head before Harmony came to him .

" Chase , " Jarrett started .

" No , being cautious of the radiation storms is one thing , being afraid of what ' s out there like the zombies and radhounds is another . We have friends and other innocent people trapped out in the world and the containers are becoming few and far between now . Harmony told us about coming out of a fallout shelter of her own and now Bobby is bringing us news of a bigger fallout shelter . We can ' t start rebuilding this world if we are afraid and without helping others out there and I am not sit back anymore and waiting for things to get better . We have food , shelter , and water for the people here now and we have enough people for at least two groups of the Crew , so , let ' s start finding and helping the people of this world heal and live in a better world than the one that was destroyed and the one we live in now . " Chase said making the others look at him wondering where this new found strength had come from in Chase .

" Powerful speech , brother , " Andy said .

" If this happens we need to think it through better , where if a radiation storm or some other problem shows itself that the ones going out into the world has a safe place to take shelter in . " Jarrett said .

" How far was the second and third container from where you guys first came out at ? " Chris asked .

" The second one where Derrick and Ron was being held was just south of here meaning if you draw a line from here to the south , you can ' t miss it , and the third one we found which was the one we found you , EY, and the kids in was northeast of here and within driving distance , but most of us can agree that the one you guys were in Chris was damaged due to the collapsed building . " Chase said .

" And us having to blow a chuck out of it to get you guys out of it , " Storm added .

" True , " Eric said .

" Where is the one that Andy and King came out of ? " Derrick asked .

" Tennessee , Kentucky boarder , " Andy said .

" And this place Bobby is talking about ? " Chase asked .

" Between here and the boarder north . " Bobby said as Harmony pulled out a geographical map that was taken after the second bombs went off .

" Harmony , where did you get this ? " Chase asked .

" It came into the fallout shelter I was staying out before the computer went down from one of the second bombs that was dropped , it shows a picture taken from satelites in space of the current , geographically state of the US . So , the fallout shelter that Bobby is talking about lays here , somewhere . " Harmony pointed out an area of land that looked to be in a bad state .

" When King and I came down here to Nashville from the container we were in , we avoid that area do to the zombies and big creatures like them that was around the area , in fact , we went around it . " Andy said .

" It is far out of town , but it ' s not as far as we think , the radio tower is halfway between here and there . " Storm said .

" But , the gangs congregate , not to far from there . " Derrick said .

" We can deal with them if we work as a team and we can try to establish another communications center like the one we have between here and the water plant, this one could provide us with a halfway point shelter to stop at encase of an emergency . " Chase said looking at Jeff Jarrett and Shane Douglas for the okay to go through with the plan .

" What do you think , Shane ? " Jeff asked .

" I think these guys have done made up their minds to go and I trust them , so , I say go ahead with this , we have lookouts here and at the water plant that know what they are doing . " The Franchise said .

" As long as you guys be careful out there and make sure you stay radiation free , then go ahead . " Jarrett said .

" Okay , we need to be sure to take a way to establish a longer communications line from here to where ever we end up , so we can keep in contact with the Recovery Center . " Chase advised .

" Good idea , we need to make sure gear , weapons , HAZMAT suits , medical supplies , gieger counters , and anything else we need is in working order and ready to go . " Andy said .

" Check the vehicles and make sure we have what we need to keep them running . " Storm said .

" And enough clean food and water for everyone going . " Chris said .

" Then let ' s go check the supplies and see if we need to make a run after the storm lifts . " Chase said before the Crew left .

" They dismissed themselves this time , " The Franchise said .

" I have completely lost authority over them , " Jarrett sighed .

" Nobody has ever had authority over that bunch as they have never excepted anyone dictating anything to them , that ' s why we need them to get through this mess , as they are the only ones with the strength and will to do so for the future . " Shane said .

" Yeah , " Jarrett said .

 **Armory and Garage Area**

While Storm , Chris , and Ron were checking on the vehicles making sure the three they were taking out was ready to go with enough gas to get them to where they were going and enough necessities for the vehicles when they needed it , the other were checking the weapons and gear to make sure everything was in working order for their own protection .

" Okay , here is the medical supplies ready to go , I think all three vehicles need to have a first aid kit with them and I have already packed others to go as well , one can be kept here for the people here , one can be sent to the water plant , the smaller two for the classroom and in the gym , and a spare for when we need it . " Andy said .

" What did you put in for the classroom and gym ? " Harley asked .

" Just basic stuff for skinned knees , elbows , and paper cuts , " Andy said .

" Doc Natural , you do good . " Eric said .

" Doc Natural , oh , boy , " Derrick said making Andy and Chase chuckle .

" Thanks , Andy , " Harley said taking the first aid kits for the kids .

" No problem , " Andy said .

" The Hummer , Rover , and Chevy , is all ready to go , " James said as the three walked in from the garage .

" Except for these , " Andy said taking the first aid kits to the vehicles .

" Harmony , what are you doing ? " Chase asked her looking at the book in front of her .

" It ' s the formula on the Anti-rad Gel , I was thinking while we are out , I can always look for more of what we need of it , that way I can make it on the go and continue my research . " Harmony said .

" Research into what ? " Ron asked .

" Into finding a way to reverse or cure radiation sickness . " Harmony said .

" Is it possible ? " Eric asked .

" If there are ways to prevent us from getting radiation then their should be a way to counter or even cure . " Harmony said .

" You will find it , " Chase said .

" You think so ? " Harmony asked .

" Yep , " Chase said as Harmony kissed him making the others ' jaws drop .

" I knew it , " Cassidy said making Ron elbow him .

" Don ' t ruin the moment by acting weird , and let me be the first one to say that you are not driving on this trip . " Ron said .

" Yeah , because if I have to repair another dent in the car because of him , I will put a gap between his teeth . " Storm said .

" Children , please , let ' s not start bickering before we head out . " Chase said .

" You guys are waiting until after the radiation storm passes ? " Harley asked .

" Yes , we are , meaning we all need to go and get some rest . " Chase said as the last of the weapons were taken care of for the next day .

" Bobby has been going over the exact location of the fallout shelter with Jarrett and Shane , they are trying to get some sort of GPS ready so we won ' t be blind trying to get to it . " Storm said .

" Okay , we will pack the food and water in the morning , " Chase said .

" It ' s been along time since I ' ve been on a road trip with some of you , " EY said .

" It would seem normal if everything hadn ' t been blown to hell . " Chris said .

" I think all of us can agree to that , " Andy said .

" Yeah , Doc Natural , " Cassidy said making all of them laugh .


	12. Radio Tower

_Disclaimer : I do not any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story ._

Chapter 12 : Radio Tower

 **Next Morning**

The following morning everyone got up earlier than usual to prepare for the adventure away from the Recovery Center .

" That ' s the last of the food we need packed . " Ron said as he and Derrick took the food out to the cars .

" At least the radiation storm cleared up last night . " Cassidy said looking outside .

" We can be thankful for that . " Chase said as Harmony finished up with the gas masks .

" All of these are ready to go as well , I figured the gas masks and gear like I normally use would be better than the HAZMAT suits as those take up space , where these will be on our person the whole time . " Harmony said .

" A better way to protect ourselves from the radiation . " Andy said .

" Yes , " Harmony said .

" Anna , Jack come here , " Storm said .

" Yes sir , " Anna said as the two went to their father .

" You two need to be good for mommy while I ' m gone , " James said .

" Yes sir , " Jack said .

" Don ' t try to go outside . " Storm said looking at Jack .

" I won ' t , " Jack said .

" Good , now give me a hug , both of you . " Storm said as Anna and Jack hugged him .

" James , " Harley said .

" I ' ll be alright , darlin , " James said .

" How do I know ? How do I know you will be alright ? This isn ' t like you going off to a match , James . " Harley questioned him .

" You ' re right , babe , this isn ' t like me going off to wrestle , this is me going out to take care of my brothers and to get innocent people out of harm ' s way . And I know while I ' m out there those same brothers will have my back , so , please don ' t worry , I need you not to worry and to take care of kids while I ' m gone . " James said as Harley put her arms around him .

" I will look after the children while you guys are gone , I love you , James , " Harley said .

" I love you , too , baby , " James said before hugging and kissing her .

" David , keep an eye on Mikey while we are gone , " Chris said rubbing the younger boys head .

" Okay , " David said .

" You go away ? " Mikey asked Eric and Chris .

" For a little while , Mikey , " Eric said .

" We need to go and help other people . " Chris added .

" Will you be back ? " Mikey asked .

" Mikey , don ' t ask too many question , " David said .

" He ' s fine , David , " Chris said .

" We ' ll be back , " Eric promised Mikey .

" Alright , Crew , let ' s load up . " Chase said once he had set the course in the vehicles .

" Not in the driver ' s seat , Cassidy , " Ron steering him to the backseat of the Hummer .

" Damn it , Ron , " Cassidy said .

" Sshh , " Ron said .

" You ' re not driving because Chris , Storm , and myself are driving . " Chase said getting in the Hummer with Harmony , Andy , Ron , and Cassidy .

" We ' re ready to go ? " Storm asked as he got in the Chevy truck with Bobby and Eric .

" Whenever you guys are , " Chris said in the Range Rover with Derrick King and Shane Williams .

" Let ' s go , " Chase said as they headed out of the garage of the Recovery Center into the ruined world .

The group stuck to the path heading north to reach the radio tower first , to check on the conditions since the tower was first activate after the all clear that brought the first group out of the main container in Nashville .

" I have a theory on why containers would have been grouped together like they were in the big cities , while the fallout shelters were used in more rural areas . " Harmony said .

" Do tell , " Derrick said .

" Officials were hoping that even after the bombs had gone off that the main containers would be able to keep in contact with each other and function as a temporary community until things could be built back to livable conditions . " Harmony said .

" Then what messed them up ? " Ron asked .

" I pretty sure , no one expected the extensiveness of the first bombing and I definitely believe that all officials were clueless to the second bombing . " Harmony said .

" So , the second bombing is probably what caused the collapsed building at the container , Eric and I were in and probably caused the collapsed wall to the fallout shelter , Bobby told us about , as well . " Chris figured .

" And knocked out communications in some areas of the country as well . " Harmony added .

" Is it just us in the United States and Canada or . . . ? " Chase thought .

" Without a safe way to get across the ocean , we don ' t know how widespread this destruction is in other countries , but we do know that a few others were affect by bombings , too . " Harmony looked at Chase sitting next to her .

" What happened to our ships ? " Shane asked .

" Destroyed , same way with our planes , a lot of them had to face the radiation disrupting magnetic frequencies within the ships and the shockwaves from the bombings knocking planes out of the sky . " Harmony said .

" You must have gotten all of this information from your father ? " Chase asked .

" And the military people that were around at the time , a lot of it also came in on the radios before communications was lost . " Harmony said .

" We ' re almost to the radio tower now and we haven ' t ran into any trouble . " Cassidy said .

" Don ' t jinx it , Cassidy , " Storm said .

" I ' m just saying , " Cassidy sighed .

" We ' ll be fine once we get to the tower , " Chase said getting them to calm down .

" You can see it now , " Derrick said as they looked out the windshield at the large radio tower .

" We ' ll stop there first , " Chase said .

" Right , " Chris and James said .

 **Radio Tower**

The three vehicles came to a stop below the radio tower that was connected to the Recovery Center in Nashville .

" We ' re here , " Chase said as they got out of the vehicles , checking around for trouble first .

" Don ' t see anything or anyone around , " Storm said looking out at the area surrounding the tower .

" But , someone has been here , " Andy said looking at what appeared to be an old campfire pit behind a concrete wall .

" It hasn ' t been used in some time , " Chris said feeling of the old campfire to see if there was any heat coming off of it .

" Maybe they were just stopping for the night and moved on after they rested . " Ron suggested .

" Could be , " Chase looked up at the tower .

" Let ' s climb it and see what maybe around . " Harmony said grabbing her binoculars and sniper rifle from the Hummer .

" Will you need those ? " Derrick asked .

" Maybe , " Harmony said as the others got a few supplies before locking up and covering the vehicles to keep unwanted visitors from plundering in their things .

" Going up . " Eric said as they walked up to the top of the radio tower , happy no one was there to greet them with guns .

" No zombies , no bandits , maybe we lucked out this time . " Cassidy said .

" Yeah , but look at that cloud , a radiation storm is coming , " Chase looked at the green cloud in the distance .

" Let ' s contact the Recovery Center from here to give them the update and then we can bunker down here . " Storm said .

" Good idea , " Chase said .

" Derrick , Shane , follow me , we are bringing heat lamps , sleeping bags , bedding , and non-perishable food up before the storm rolls in . " James said taking the two with him to get necessities out of the vehicles , making sure the rides were well hidden afterwards , before bring the supplies back up to the top of the tower .

Once everyone was in they locked up the tower to keep something bad from happening as the storm finally reached them , Chase called into the Recovery Center to give Jarrett an update .

" Chase , " Jeff Jarrett said once they had called into the Recovery Center .

" We ' re safe in the radio tower , Jarrett . " Chase said .

" Good , a storm is on its way through there . " Jarrett said .

" No , it ' s already here , Jeff , " Storm said from behind Chase .

" Then stay put until it blows over , " Jeff said .

" We will , " Chase said before hanging up .

" Doesn ' t look like anythings around here , " Harmony looking out at the ruined city for anything moving around down below or out in the distance .

" It ' s hard to believe that at one point this was a busy city when it looks so empty now . " Eric said .

" I remember when AMW and the Naturals used to get into trouble on some of those streets down there . " Bobby said .

" Hey , " Andy said .

" We so owned , Nashville back in the day . " James said .

" Seems like a lifetime ago , " Chase said wondering if he would ever step foot in a ring again .

" Alright , let ' s get some food in us . " Chris said not allowing them to dwell on the past .

" Yeah , " Ron said .

The group ate in silence as the thoughts went through the former wrestlers at how things use to be before the world went to hell .

" Wildcat is out there somewhere . " Storm said making them look at him .

" We ' ll find him . " Andy said .

" Just like we found some of our brothers so far . " Chase agreed .

" That ' s right , you guys need to think positive , " Harmony said .

" We ' re reflective people , " Shane said .

" Sometimes , " Chase said sitting back in the chair he was in looking outside at the lightning coming down that had radiation in it , they were safe behind the walls and thick glass of the building .

" You see anything ? " Harmony asked sitting on Chase ' s lap .

" Nope , " Chase said .

" I see zombies way out in the distance , " Ron said looking out towards the east .

" They ' re running around after something down there , " Bobby said making Chase look out the window .

" Radrats , radiated rats , " Chase looking at the giant rodients running from the zombies .

" They seem normal when they don ' t like rats , " Chris said .

" At least they are not running after us , " Ron said .

" Yeah , but we need to be careful with them in the area when we leave the tower . " Harmony said .

" Yes and the rats , too . " Chase said .

" Can they get up here ? " Eric asked .

" No , " Chase said .

" Let ' s get some sleep , " Derrick said looking out at the sky getting darker .

" Yeah , " As the sleeping bags and bedding was rolled out , the group settle down for a good night ' s sleep .


End file.
